Journey Of A Master
by Commodore Jack Sparrow
Summary: Jedi General Echuu ShenJon has been ordered by the council to do all he can to destroy the forces of the CIS but secretly Echuu has his own vendetta. He seeks revenge on the Sith witch who killed his Padawan and will stop at nothing to obtain it.
1. Chapter 1

**Geonosis: Orbit: Launching Bays of the Republic Flagship _Truth Seeker_**

"Geonosis, a desolate planet of dust and mountains, its only real interest is the Droid Production System built by the Geonosian natives, there constant supply of droids are one of the many recourses that keep the TF going." Said Commander Eli to his troops, "The Kominoans created us for this, we were bred in our tanks for a decade preparing for just this moment, and we are going to prove just how wise an investment it was."

"Yes Sir!" said the Troops

"Forget not commander," said Master Yoda, "To rescue the Jedi our reason for being here is, all objectives remain secondary until rescued they are,"

The diminutive Jedi along with his small team of Generals were the one's who had come to Kamino, they were also the one's who had decided to take the Clone Army into battle. The Jedi were the supreme commanders of the Republic Army, most of the clones were not conscious enough to offer their opinion, but the special corp. Clones, such as Commander Eli, pitied the Jedi Generals.

The future of the Galactic Republic rested on the shoulders of the slim number of Jedi, the choices they made now would result in either the destruction or the salvation of the Republic, not to mention the Jedi Order, not one clone commander wanted to trade places with any of the Jedi.

**Geonosis: Orbit: Bridge of the Republic Flagship _Truth Seeker_**

"Master Echuu, troubled are you?" asked Yoda, his second in command, Echuu Shen-Jon, was gazing out of the Transparent Carbon view-screen onboard the bridge,

"Yes master, I am wondering why you chose me to lead the Jedi assault team down on the planet," said Echuu "Why not my former Master Mace Windu?"

"Because best he was for leading the diversion on the planet while we are to sneak in and rescue the Jedi team," said Yoda "best choice are you to destroy the Trade Federation battleship cores, forgetting you should not Echuu; if survive this assault, you and your Padawan Stam Reath do, than finished his journey to Jedi Knight will be."

**Geonosis: North of the Trade Federation Battleship Cores.**

"Master Yoda says that the TF battle cores are too the north of our touchdown," said Stam Reath as he looked out across the desert with his binoculars, "That looks like the right way to go,"

"Good," said Echuu as he snapped on his personal Jedi Armour, "The sooner we get there the better, if we don't hurry the Jedi that have been trapped onboard the cores will be killed,"

"Yes master," said Stam "Master?"

"Yes my apprentice?" asked Echuu

"Did master Yoda really say I'm going to be excepted as a Knight?" asked Stam hopefully

"Yes young one," said Echuu smiling, "He did, soon you'll be a Knight, and my usefulness as you're mentor will have ended,"

"Never," said Stam

"What?"

"I said never master, I'll always continue to learn from you, and you'll train Padawans until there aren't any Padawans left," said Stam smiling, "I bet you'll even become a leading member on the council,"

"Not if you get there first," said Echuu jokingly, "I'm happy as a Knight, I wasn't like the rest of my youngling group, I wanted to be a Knight and pass down my knowledge of the force to as many Padawans as possible, my ascension to the Council will come in its own time,"

"Master," said Stam as he adjusted the small computer in his hand, "Its time,"

With that the two Jedi leapt onto their speeder bikes, pulled the two Clone Commander helmets on over their heads, and threw the Bikes into full speed, riding as fast as they could the two Jedi headed for the nearest core.

**Geonosis: West of the Trade Federation Battleship Cores**

"General Tann?" called 88-9-17 to its commanding officer, the dark robbed figure stood with her feet apart meditating.

"Why do you disturb me droid?" asked Sev'Rance Tann flatly

"Darth Tyranus's speeder is due to arrive in one more hour," said the droid.

"Excellent," said the woman, as she pulled off her cloak and strapped it to her speeder bike, her bright blood-red eyes blazed with the strength and determination that had led to Tyranus's decision in choosing her as the supreme commander of the Confederacy Forces, her black leather jump-suit along with her blue skin and Lightsaber made her a very daunting enemy indeed.

"Will we head to the landing bay commander?" asked 88-9-17

"No," she said, "we will wait for Tyranus, and I shall quite possibly have my first taste of a Jedi battle,"

"Yes General," said the Droid.

**Geonosis: Battleship Core I-XX-D: Bridge interior.**

"General Tann," said Hal-Rakko to the Holo-Gram of the dark robbed Sith Knight standing in the center of his command deck, besides being cowardly, even for a Nemodian, Hal was not happy with the number of Jedi that were swarming up and down the planet, he had already lost contact with three of the four Battle-Ship cores still stranded on the planet, and things did not look like they were going to improve. "When my people joined this Confederacy of yours we were not told that we were all going to be killed by this huge Republic armada!"

"Calm yourself Nemodian," said Sev'Rance dangerously, "My master has informed me of the situation and we are doing everything possible to handle the situation,"

"Which is nothing!" said the Hal angrily.

"Which is what we're doing." With that the transmission cut off.

"What? What!" shouted Hal "Get her back! Get that damn Chiss back right now!"

"I am afraid that is most impossible sir," said the transmission officer

"What! Why?" asked Hal angrily

"Because of two reasons sir," said the she said worriedly, "One; she has terminated all transmission's to and from our Battle core, and Two we have a duo of intruders destroying all internal functions faster than would normally be considered possible!"

"Jedi," growled the Nemodian

"I'm not sure sir I think-"

Suddenly a Cyan blade appeared straight in the center of the door leading to the Bride.

"Close the blast-doors!" said Hal

"I do not believe that closing-"

"Do it!" Shouted Hal

The huge door slid shut around the Cyan blade and stopping all entrance into the bridge.

"That will hold them!" said Hal relieved

**Geonosis: Battleship Core I-XX-D: Hallway leading to Bridge.**

"Master!" shouted Stam

Echuu cut down the last droid and turned to his apprentice, pulled off his helmet and said.

"What's wrong Stam?"

"They've closed the blast-doors!" said Stam as he tried to continue his cut through the door.

"Hand me your Lightsaber," said Echuu, taking Stam's saber he pulled out his own saber's power pack and after crossing a few wires he handed the saber back to the young Jedi and said, "Put your helmet back on and point the saber straight at the door,"

Stam yanked his helmet back onto his head and pointed the saber straight at the door.

"Alright," said Echuu, standing behind Stam he put his arms around the apprentice and said, "hold on, the blast from the two power-packs will be quite powerful, after this door opens I want you find cover my saber has a back-up power cell but while yours is recharging you'll be vulnerable."

"Don't worry master I've got a blaster," he patted his hip and smiled.

"Activate it now" said Echuu.

With a rush of pure power the saber sent a blast of energy that cut straight through the door like butter, as soon as it was finished, Stam jumped behind a small pile of scrap that had come from the door and opened fire on the droid guards, while Echuu snapped on his Viridian Lightsaber and headed straight for Hal.

"We've come to negotiate you're surrender." He said with a smile.

Smirking Hal said, "Take on more step Jedi and I will activate this remote in my hand which will release a poison that will kill everyone on this battle-core!"

"But you'll kill yourself!" said Stam still pointing his blaster at the Nemodian.

"My species is impervious to this poison," chuckled Hal

Suddenly there was a crunch and the remote in Hal's hand crumpled into dust.

"On second thought I always hated the Trade Federation anyway." Said Hal sheepishly.

"Where are the Jedi you've captured?" asked Echuu

Hal activated his wrist mounted communicator and said "D-77 bring in the captive,"

Two doors at the end of the bridge pulled open and a pair of Super-Battle droids walked in carrying a young blonde girl in a blue leather jumpsuit with the Republic Insignia on her right sleeve.

"Naat?" said Stam standing up in shock "Is that you?"

The young woman looked up and even with the jagged scar leading form her left ear to the left side of her mouth, and her disheveled golden locks, Echuu could see the resemblance, this was Stam's sister.

"Stam?" croaked Naat, no more than a seventeen-year-old, the girl looked quite out of place on the bridge of the Battle-Core.

"You Bastard!" shouted Stam leveling his blaster at Hal, the Nemodian shrieked and scampered behind Echuu, the Jedi Knight activated his Lightsaber and said, "Stam this is neither the time nor the place to start a fight,"

"But she's my sister!" shouted Stam, "That slime had the force beat out of her!"

"I had no choice," whimpered the Nemodian, "Count Dooku ordered me to get the information on the battle plan of the Republic fleet and how many ships they had, I was just following orders!"

"Stam!"

The angry Jedi spun on his heals and shot the two SB droids full of holes then picking up his bleeding sister he followed his master out of the ship.

"General Shen-Jon come in!" came a voice form Echuu's wrist-com, pushing the reply button on the wrist-com Echuu said, "General Shen-Jon here,"

Obi-Wan-Kenobi's stern face appeared on the holo-projector and said "Count Dooku's speeder bike is headed you're way and my ship is having a few difficulties keeping up with the speeder, can you cut him off?"

"I'm on my way General Kenobi,"

"Padme!" came a loud shout from somewhere out of the wrist-com's line of sight,

"General what's going on?" asked Echuu but before Obi-Wan could answer the wrist-com shutdown in a flurry of static and garbled words.

"We need a speeder or something!" said Stam, "Naat can't walk and I don't think we should try strapping her to a speeder bike,"

Echuu turned to the Nemodian and said, "We need something fast, that can carry four people and is made for any terrain."

The Nemodian pushed a button on his belt, then with a clank a ramp dropped out of the bottom of the Battle-Core and a Heavy Corporate Alliance Tank rolled down the ramp.

"Well, Well, Well," said Stam "An HC-AT, this should do quite well,"

After the Nemodian, climbed in and Echuu helped Stam lift Naat into the HC-AT, Stam climbed into the drivers seat and after closing the hatch activated the engines, and threw the Tank into full speed which was quite fast since the Tanks treads made it easy for the thing to climb on any territory.

Echuu reached into his cloak and pulled out a remote, "Care to do the honors?" Echuu asked Stam.

"No master you deserve it more than I." Said Stam chuckling

"Honors?" asked Hal

Echuu pushed the violet button in the center of the remote and with a deafening roar the Battle-Core erupted in a flash of red light.

**Geonosis: Dooku's flight path.**

"This is the coordinates given to me by Master Kenobi," said Echuu, "Dooku should come through in another three minutes,"

"I'll take up sentry," said Stam

"What about your Lightsaber young one?" Echuu asked

"The recharge should be finished in two minutes a whole minute before Dooku arrives," said Stam,

"Alright, I'll try to contact Kenobi again and then I'll join you," said Echuu

Stam back-flipped out of the HC-AT and began scanning the direct area with his binoculars, while Echuu fiddled with the radio inside the Tank and tried to reach Kenobi, after a minute he turned it off, turned on his wrist-com and said, "Looks like they've got some sort of communications block activated,"

"Great!" said Stam into his communicator "Looks like we're on our own,"

"I'm coming out," said Echuu, but before Echuu could leap out a bright yellow beam of light appeared right in the center of Stam's chest.

"Stam!" shouted Echuu, he back flipped out of the Tank and ran to his fallen apprentices side, and suddenly a dark robbed figure appeared and leveled its yellow saber right at Echuu.

"Who are you!" shouted Echuu, the figure sent its saber spinning at Echuu's head and nearly took it off, but Echuu activated his Viridian saber and deflected it, sending the saber spinning back the figure, the figure pulled back its hood to reveal the face of a blue-skinned woman, with black hair and piercing red eyes.

Echuu ran at the woman and took the offensive, the woman blocked all of his hits as he tried to cut her down and get to his apprentice's side, the woman kept stabbing left and right trying to knock the exhausted Jedi over, then Echuu stabbed straight at her abdomen… and missed by a hair of an inch as she dogged, all he had done was cut her jumpsuit and given her a pretty even midriff, the woman however spun on her heal and nearly cut through Echuu's head, the Knight only barley managed to block it, then he reversed and knocked the saber out of her hand, but before he could finish the blow the woman used the force to pull Stam's saber into her hand and then activated it and continued to duel Echuu, it had been exactly two minutes.

Echuu tried to stab again and knock his apprentice's saber out of her hand but at that moment a Trade Federation Fighter flashed by and the woman knocked over Echuu and jumped onto the fighter and disappeared over the horizon.

"Master?" called Stam weakly; Echuu deactivated his saber and stumbled to his apprentice's side.

"Yes young one?" asked Echuu

"Did we win?" asked the boy

"Yeah," said Echuu as he examined Stam's wound, "We did,"

"Good," said Stam smiling weakly, "Master, please make sure Naat makes it back to the temple, I'm… glad to… have… had this time… with you… master… you were… my mentor… and… my… best friend…"

"Don't speak Stam," said Echuu sadly

"I… failed you… master… forgive… me," said Stam softly

"You've never failed me Stam" said Echuu "And you never will."

"Thank you." And then Stam was gone

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Coruscant: Jedi Temple: Mace Windu's resting chamber.**

Mace Windu, like all of the Masters of the order, kept a daily Holocron journal entry. As Mace sat down to begin his daily meditation he picked up the Holocron and focused his thoughts on the Nova-Crystal inside of the Holocron and began said daily entry.

"My former apprentice Echuu Shen-Jon has been in deep meditation for the past two months and yet the anger that is spilling around him has not dissipated and for this I am worried about sending him back to the front. However, as Master Yoda said, we are in dire need of Jedi and as a result we don't have a choice. With each planet we manage to reclaim the Confederacy strikes against another planet, recently Sarapin, our main source of energy output, has been silenced."

Stopping to collect his thoughts Mace continued, "This would not usually require the assistance of a soon to be Jedi Master, but the loss of contact with the Laboratories that housed our recent experiment the Decimator, coupled with the highly unusual increase in Trade Federation ships coming and going from Sarapin, has swayed the councils attention, there we will assess the situation and end this invasion of one of our most important recourses,"

**Coruscant: Jedi Temple: Room of a thousand fountains.**

The Room of a Thousand Fountains was a place of meditation and quiet reflection - it was due to this that younglings seldom visited this place because they found it to be too quiet. It was a resting place that apprentices and their masters would often come too after a difficult mission. The setting sun painted a rainbow across the room when it hit the rising and falling fountains, and the birds that had been allowed to live in this place twittered quietly among themselves as the gazed upon the lone occupant.

Except for food and bodily relief, Master Echuu Shen-Jon had not left this room since his return to Coruscant. The mighty Jedi Warrior that Echuu had been died that day on Geonosis and his sparkling intelligent eyes seemed to have burned out, to put it simply Echuu literally seemed to have withdrawn into hermitage.

"Echuu?" called Mace as he entered the room.

"I'm over here master," said Echuu quietly

Mace knelt next to his old apprentice and studied the younger man's reflection in the water and asked, "Do you intend to spend the rest of you're life here Echuu?"

"No, master" said Echuu

"I was you're Master, Echuu" said Mace "There need be no secrets between us," Mace smiled for perhaps the first time since this war had begun, "I can tell that was a lie,"

"I'm sorry master, I… can't seem to shake the loss of Stam," said Echuu "he was too be knighted that day, instead he was cut down in his prime,"

"There was nothing you could have done," said Mace evenly, "The communication's block was already activated when you landed, the only reason you intercepted Obi-Wan's call was because the Trade Federation had managed a short-lived power surge that nearly destroyed the blocks net, you did what had to be done, you couldn't have-"

"I could have done something!" shouted Echuu as he stood up, "He died because I damaged his Lightsaber! I can't even add the weapon to our hall of fallen hero's! That Sith Witch stole it, and now she's running around the Galaxy reeking un-told havoc because I couldn't stop her!"

"Echuu," said Mace softly

"I failed my apprentice," said Echuu sadly

"Echuu," said Mace

"I failed the Jedi,"

"Echuu," said Mace loudly

"I failed-"

Before Echuu could finish, Mace pulled the Violet Lightsaber off of his belt, activated it and struck at Echuu, the Jedi Knight whirled on his heel and blocked the hit, then he flipped over his master and tried to knock the saber out of Mace's hand, but Mace used a powerful swing to force Echuu onto the slippery rocks that lined the stream flowing through the Jedi Temple. Echuu tried to keep his footing but Mace used Echuu's momentary loss of balance to knock the Knight over and pull Echuu's saber into his hand.

"You did not fail Echuu," said Mace sadly, "Stam would not have wanted you to do this to yourself, you taught him everything, you even gave him that special saber-crystal I gave you, do you think he would have mourned you so much as to go into self imposed Exile?"

"No Master," said Echuu sadly,

"Then remember him as he was," said Mace "And do not let yourself be destroyed by your own sense of loss, I recommend you return to the front line,"

"But Master-" Echuu started

"Come with me Echuu, the council wishes to see you," Mace turned and headed in the direction of the Council chamber, Echuu could not disobey a direct summons, so he followed his former master.

**Coruscant: Jedi Temple: Council Chambers**

The chamber was pitch black, but as Echuu entered there was a flash of light and suddenly twelve Lightsabers appeared out of nowhere and Echuu realized what was going on - this was an ascension ceremony.

Suddenly a violet Lightsaber was ignited and out of the shadows came Mace Windu. Mace proceeded to say, "Master Echuu, because of your heroic acts in rescuing Naat Reath and the wealth of knowledge you gained us in acquiring the Nemodian Hal-Rakko, the council have decided to allow you to ascend to the rank of Jedi Master and allow the possession of a seat on the-"

"No," Echuu interrupted flatly.

"Something to say have you?" asked Yoda leaning on his gimmer stick, his Lightsaber had remained inactive as if he had seen this coming.

"My Padawan was to be given the rank of Knight upon our return to Coruscant," said Echuu "but he was killed, I can not help but feel that the masters of this council are being swayed by the sudden lack of Jedi,"

"Then worried you should not be," said Yoda evenly, "For many months have we been discussing your ascension to master, and trust our decision you should"

"But master-" Echuu started

"Our own council decides who is ready," said Yoda "Decided we have, that ready are you,"

"I understand the councils right to choose who will and who will not be allowed the ranks of Knight and Master," said Echuu "but I do not believe that I have no choice in my rank or lack thereof,"

"You refuse your new rank because of the death of your Padawan, am I right?" asked Ki-Adi-Mundi

"I do not-" Echuu started

"But you do," said Yoda, "Your Padawan's death, filled you with fear of failure it has,"

When Echuu had become a Knight Yoda had cut of his small Padawan Braid and had dubbed him a Knight of the Republic. But this was different; he was being accepted as a Jedi Master and even more importantly, a member of the Jedi Council.

As soon as most youngling could understand the rather confusing traditions of the order, they wanted the responsibilities that the wise and just leaders of the order possessed, such dreams would change with age, but it wasn't unusual for a Jedi Knight to take great pride in their new rank; such was not the case with Echuu for he was worried about his path… and where that path would lead.

"I suggest a probation of sorts," said Mace

"A what?" Ki asked

"A probation," Mace said, "Echuu shall be given the rank of master but will remain off of the council until as such time that he feels he has proven himself,"

"Ah," said Yoda, "Probation, rarely done is this, but unheard of it is not. Agree do you master Shen-John?"

Echuu nodded, he knew that he had pushed the council far enough and it was there right too make this decision.

"Good," said Ki-Adi-Mundi "Another thing we must discuss is the predicament we have with young Naat,"

"Naat Reath?" asked Echuu, "What problem would that be?"

"Well she is experiencing… mixed feelings," said Ki-Adi-Mundi, "About her brother, and with the death of her Master we are unsure about finding her another master,"

"Untrue that is," said Yoda, "Know exactly what we must do with her I do, transferred she should be, too the Jedi Pilot Groups."

"But she'll never reach master rank!" said Echuu, "The pilot groups are separate from the standard Jedi ranks, they aren't allowed too be on the council,"

"True that also is, but nothing about it can we do," said Yoda "another master we do not have for one so late in training,"

"I will train her," said Echuu

"What?" asked Mace, confused at the Jedi Generals request

"I will train her," said Echuu

"I wouldn't recommend that," said Master Ali "I don't think you are ready for another apprentice so soon, the bond between a Master and an Apprentice is hard to forge, and once it is destroyed it is hard to recover from." Ali turned her head and looked directly at Yoda, "Especially if the one who could be apprenticed is so close too the deceased,"

"True, but forget you should not, both Naat and Echuu have lost someone who was important too them… together, perhaps, would she and Echuu be good partners,"

"A good point," said Ki-Adi-Mundi ponderously, "What say you Echuu?"

"I will accept Naat as my new apprentice, but only if she feels she is ready too continue as a Jedi,"

"I don't see how I have much of a choice," said a voice, Echuu spun on his heel and too his surprise Stam's young sister, clad in her leather Jedi battle-suit, was standing right at the end of the council chamber.

"Ah young Naat," said Yoda, "A good apprentice you should make to Echuu, like him you are stubborn and do not head temple rules,"

Naat blushed and bowed her head, "Thank you master Echuu, I will do my best,"

"That is all I can ask," said Echuu as he shook Naats hand "Come," he said as they left the council chamber, "We have much too do,"

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Hyperspace: Launching bays onboard Echuu's Acclamator Class Trans-Galactic Military Transport Ship the Jedi's Fury**

"Are we prepared for launch Commander Eli?' asked Echuu, the Fury was two hours away from the end of its hyper jump and every member of Echuu's crew were preparing for the assault on Sarapin.

'Yes sir!' said Eli, 'All of the AT-TE's and the HAVw 5 tanks are on their Laat/c shuttles and the AT-RT's are stored in the drop pods,"

"Good,' said Echuu as he headed towards the lift that would carry him to the Observation Deck, "Tell your men to be prepared for the drop,"

"Aye sir,' said Eli

Hyperspace: Observation Deck onboard Echuu's Acclamator Class Trans-Galactic Military Transport Ship the Jedi's Fury

As Echuu stepped onto the Observation Deck he could see Naat gazing out the window as they journeyed through Hyperspace. The young woman's thoughts were drifting and Echuu could sense that… she was probably thinking of her brother and how she believed she'd failed him.

Stepping forward Echuu had to remind himself how unique Naat was, unlike her fellow Padawans she preferred to wear a form fitting leather battle-suit instead of the loose Jedi Robes that her pears wore and unlike her brother she was more practiced in the usage of a Lightsaber than her ancestors who had preferred force specialization.

"Naat," said Echuu as he walked up behind his new Padawan, "I sense you are confused young-" Naat turned around and to Echuu's surprise the strong-willed young girl, the one who's teachers had described as one of the most solemn Jedi Padawans they'd ever met, was crying.

Naat bowed her head, ashamed that her newly appointed master would see this show of weakness, she had always thought of herself as a skilled warrior- not an emotionally unstable child.

"Naat,' said Echuu quietly, "Life is filled with comings and goings, that is the way of it,"

"I know master," she sobbed, "But… but Not only did I lose my Master in that battle but I lost my brother,"

"I know Naat," said Echuu as he allowed the young girl to rest her head on his shoulder, "I lost a brother in that battle as well, Stam was one of the most powerful Padawans I've ever trained,' standing up Echuu placed his Cloak on the shelf next to his new Padawan, "And as my brother and as my friend I know that he would never have wanted either of us to become shadows of our former selves," going to the end of the room he ignited his Viridian Lightsaber and grinned, something he hadn't done for two whole months, "Lets not mourn him, he's become one with the force so except his parting and miss him- for a time, but do not forget yourself in the process,"

Naat smiled as she wiped her tears away, activating her Blue blade she took the standard Makashi defensive position and waited for her Master to strike.

Sarapin: Orbit: Bridge onboard Echuu's Acclamator Class Trans-Galactic Military Transport Ship the Jedi's Fury

"Report commander,' said Echuu as he and Naat strode onto the bridge.

"All orbital platforms have been dealt with sir," said Eli, "As we expected they gave little to no fight, the main force, as you predicted, is on the planet,"

"And as we all know they have all of our anti-air weapons activated," said Naat.

"Exactly ma'am," said Eli, "If we intend to take the planet back it will have to be ground based,"

"What of the Ion cannons?" asked Echuu

"They're active as well," sighed Eli, "After Captain Sopat drops our group, sir, the Fury will have to pull back to Sarapin's moon,"

"Meaning we're on our own," said Naat

"Yes ma'am," said Eli, "At least until the next orbital pass,"

"Understood," said Echuu as he and Naat headed for the lift, turning to Captain Sopat Echuu continued "Keep the Republic constantly updated on our status- and make sure to call in reinforcements if we do not return within the next forty hours,"

"Yes Sir!" said Sopat

Sarapin: Naat and Echuu's shuttle 

Echuu grimaced as they entered Sarapins thin atmosphere; the turbulence from the volcanic planets gravity was volatile and unpredictable, slamming on the thrusters Naat led the Republic group towards the designated landing site, the ships were led along the only safe path past the anti-air emplacements.

"Is something wrong master?" asked Naat as Echuu grunted in his seat

Echuu shrugged, "I've never enjoyed flying," he said as his face turned slightly green, "I can pilot ships like any Jedi but I've always been better with land-based vehicles,"

Naat smiled at the thought of Master Echuu-Shen-John as a young flight-sick Padawan, "You don't show it master," she said

"In space? No," said Echuu as he continued to read the map, "Its only in land-based procedures that I seem to feel unwell,"

"Okay," called Naat over the comm., "Red wing head back to the ship before we're noticed, we'll carry it on from here,"

With a whoosh the V-19 Torrent fighters whirled around and headed back up towards the Fury while the Laat/c shuttles quickly unloaded their burdens and followed a few minutes later.

Sarapin: Drop point 

"Alright," said Echuu to the 6 Arc Trooper commandos, "Your objective is to get to the Ion cannons and take them out of commission while we deal with the ground forces, returning the anti-air emplacements under our control remains a secondary objective,"

"Yes sir," said Eli

"And don't forget that we need to recover the Decimator power supplies," said Naat as she climbed onto her AT-RT

"No Ma'am," said Eli, nodding the two groups split up, the Arc Troopers in their Laat/c shuttle while Echuu and the main group headed for the base.

Sarapin: Trade Federation Main Base 

"Report commander," shouted Rul Galdor to the Super Battledroid Commander

"According to our scanners there are six Arc Troopers headed towards the base," said 9-18-78

"Six?" asked Rul, "SIX! The Republic is at war with us and they send six Arc Troopers?!" activating the communicator to his ground forces the Trade Federation General ordered that they finish this pathetic invasion once and for all. Rul was a Nemodian but unlike the rest of his people he wasn't a coward, as a matter of fact, before the war many of his own people considered him to be insane.

"Sir!" said 9-18-78

"Report!" bellowed Rul

"The shuttle they are flying is not long rang,"

"What?" asked Rul confused

"The Shuttle has no Hyperdrive," said the droid annoyed

Rul's eyes opened wide as realization struck, "Get them back!" he shouted to the Droids, "Bring back the ground force!"

Suddenly a blaze of blue laser fire opened on the droid forces as they ran out to meet the shuttle. Huge carbon shields were thrown aside as walkers, rollers, soldiers and two Jedi charged towards the base. Running forward one Jedi Knight cut down a group of LM-432 crab Droids while another, riding an AT-RT, shot a group of dwarf spider Droids and then jumped forward and began cutting down Droids right and left as the droid forces scrambled to get back to the safety of their base.

Sarapin: Battlefield outside the main Trade Federation base 

OG-9 homing spider Droids, dwarf spider Droids, LM-432 crab Droids and IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tanks were rapidly being destroyed under the fire of the Clone Troopers and their Jedi Generals. Leaping forward Echuu slammed his force-enhanced fists into a crab droid and then stabbed his Lightsaber into the command module on a homing spider droid. Naat was spinning around cutting SBDs as she went; it was easy to see who was losing this battle.

Sarapin: Arc Trooper Shuttle: Landing Pad on the Ion Cannon Control Tower 

Leaping out of the shuttle. 5 of the 6 commandos's fired a volley of missiles into the door that was blocking their entry into the main Ion Control tower. Stepping into the doorway Eli motioned for the commandos to stop, looking back and forth he carefully stepped into the hallway- only to come face to face with a group of four IG-100 MagnaGuards. Spinning around the lead droid went to bring its electorstaff down on Eli's head- only to be stopped by a blast from the Arc Commanders DC-17 repeater hand blaster right into the central processing unit in the middle of its chest.

Grabbing the downed Droids staff Eli used his hand-to-hand combat training to fend off the rest of the Droids while the rest of his clone pod snuck up behind the MagnaGuards and clicked an Ion charge on each of their backs, pretending to surrender Eli and his clone pod ran out of the room and back to the landing platform where they'd set down. Attempting to call Rul and tell him that the intruders were on the run, the lead MagnaGaurd activated his Communicator- and was promptly blown up along with the rest of the troop.

Sarapin: Trade Federation Main Base 

Rul's eyes opened wide as he continued to watch the battle play out. All his life he'd been assigned to battalion patrol on the outskirts of Trade Federation space - but he'd never been in a battle in which the enemy fought with such ferocity, "Prepare my shuttle," said Rul, "I must notify general Tann that we've lost Sarapin," he said to 9-18-78, turning to his Grapple Droid Guards he headed towards his private landing pad.

Sarapin: Battlefield outside the main base 

Echuu stabbed left and right as he let the force move through him, bringing his saber up and down he cut through another Battle Droid, leaping into the air he used the force to send twenty SBDs slamming into each other.

Suddenly Echuu's wrist-comm. let out a screech as an incoming communication told him that the Arc Troopers were trying to reach him, "Report Eli," said Echuu to the tiny hologram of the Commando.

"We have secured control of the Ion Cannons and we are in the process of removing the virus that has overwritten our codes in the Anti-Air emplacements," said Eli

"Excellent," said Echuu as he pulled a fallen DC-17 Pistol into his hand with the force and fired and fired into a crab droid. Spinning around Echuu saw Naat leaping from spider droid to spider droid, cutting out their guidance modules as she went. After a few moments the young girl jumped onto her AT-RT and rode off with a group of Clones in the direction of the landing platform.

"We should have control of main communications in a matter of moments sir,"

"Good, call in the reinforcements as soon as we have reasserted control of the comms," said Echuu spinning around he cut down a group of grapple droids as they tried to rip the legs off one of Echuu's AT-RT's, "Something doesn't feel right,"

"Aye Sir," said Eli.

Sarapin: Main Landing Platform 

Naat and her clones surged over the command center in the center of the landing platform, blasting droids as they went. Jumping off of her AT-RT Naat ran forwards and quickly deflected blaster fire as the clone troopers shot out the power-supply running the base. With the shield down Naat could now access the main control bunker under the platform, stepping into the bunker Naat deflected shots from a group of Battle Droids as she plugged her system override card into the main computer. Accessing the files Naat began to read the transmission list from the last ten minutes.

Suddenly Naat came across something, flipping on her wrist-comm. Naat called her master, "Master?"

"Yes Naat?" asked Echuu as he appeared in the tiny hologram.

"I think you may want to read this," she said as she activated the file-transfer and began sending the information to her Master.

Sarapin: Trade Federation Main Base 

As Rul was about to leave the main base and head to his private landing platform the holo-projector activated and who should appear but General Tann.

"Rul," she said smirking, "Leaving are we?"

Rul grunted, "I am no fool, the Republic is running rampant over Sarapin and my Droid forces are rapidly being destroyed,"

"But why leave?" she asked, turning the Grapple Droids leveled they're powerful fists right at Rul's head, "When the shows just about to start?"

"What?" asked Rul as he backed away from the droids

"Commander at this moment General Gaj'en is inbound for Sarapin, he will not give this planet up so easily,"

"Gaj'en? The Geonosian commander?" asked Rul as he reluctantly sat down in the control seat.

"Exactly," she said.

Sarapin: Battlefield outside the main base 

Echuu's slammed shut his communicator as he read the transmission, switching it back on he called the Fury, "We have multiple ships inbound for Sarapin," he said urgently, "Call in the reinforcements, now!"

"This is Captain Sopat," said the Clone as he appeared on the hologram, "The distress signals been sent, our reinforcements may take some time to get here,"

"Recall the V-19's and have them refueled, we don't have much time,"

"Orders received," said the captain

**Sarapin: Orbit**

Suddenly out of hyperspace jumped three smaller Lucrehulk-class core ships, smaller than the Jedi's Fury but still deadly the three ships immediately opened fire on the Fury.

Wheeling out of the Fury's hanger bay the Torrent Starfighters quickly opened fire on the incoming Nantex-class Territorial Defense Starfighters; vastly outnumbered the V-19's rapidly began to be destroyed.

Sarapin: Main Landing Platform 

Running out of the bunker Naat smiled as she saw her new Jedi Interceptor land a few feet from her, "Ready to fly shrieker?" she asked the red and green R-2 unit Astromech sitting in its usual socket. Unlike the rest of the Jedi who used the Delta-7 Aethersprite light interceptor Naat had opted for the newly created Interceptor unit and had modified hers to provide a heightened speed capability, easier missile response and a three consecutive Jump memory storage unit.

Beeping a yes Shrieker threw back the cockpit and allowed his master to jump into the cockpit, strapping herself in Naat activated the thrusters and took off towards the fight above.

Sarapin: Battlefield outside the main base 

Echuu was fighting full strength now, with the battle going on above he didn't have much time left. Jumping onto an abandoned HAVw 5 tank he jammed the thruster forward and slammed a path through the remaining droid forces, spinning it around he continued to demolish any and all B-1 Battle Droids or SBDs in his path.

Suddenly his wrist-com bleeped again and Eli appeared, "Report commander," said Echuu.

"We've regained control of the AA Emplacements and have them activated, we are preparing to fire a round of Ion shots at the TF Cores,"

"Excellent," climbing out of the destroyed tank Echuu signaled for his clones to finish the base assault, "What of Padawan Naat?"

"She is currently leading our waning V-19's in an all-out assault on the Cores," said Eli as he climbed into the LAAT/c shuttle with 3 of his 5 pod members, the rest would remain behind and operate the cannon.

"Prepare to launch the remote scarab fighters we've captured against our enemies," said Echuu

"They're already in the air sir," just as Eli said those words 24 wings of formerly Trade Federation controlled Scarab-class fighter drones flashed over Echuu's head and quickly flew up through the atmosphere to join the Republic forces.

Sarapin: Orbit 

Naat smiled as she saw the wings of Scarab-Fighter drones shoot up from the surface and open fire on the Geonosian fighters, her already exhausted V-19 Fighter wings needed the reinforcement and even though the TF considered the Scarab-Fighter drones to be obsolete she couldn't help but grin as the sleeker more dexterous Scarabs cut through the bulkier and heavier shielded Geonosian fighters.

Suddenly Naat sensed a huge disturbance in the force, "Commander!" shouted Naat over the comm., "Pull our men up now!"

"But sir-" the bewildered clone started

"Do it now!" she shouted as she pulled her fighter around and quickly headed back towards the Fury. Wheeling around the clones followed their commander- just in time for three CR90 Corellian Corvettes to shoot out of hyperspace where Naats ships had been a few seconds earlier.

Sarapin: Orbit: Jedi Knight Qu Rahn's CR90 Corellian Corvette Pathfinder 

"This is Jedi commander Qu Rahn to the Acclamator-class ship Jedi's Fury, we heard you needed some help and thought we might lend a hand,"

With a fizzle of static Sopat appeared on the holo-projector and nodded, "Commander good to see you, I see you brought the Corellian's science project,"

Rahn nodded, "This will be the Corvettes first battle test,"

"Good luck, sir," said Sopat as he fizzled out

Sarapin: Orbit 

With the combined effort of the newly reinforced Republic fleet the Trade Federation Cores quickly began to fall apart, pulling their fighters back the Cores began hyperspace procedures.

Suddenly the lead Core's sensors picked up a tiny fighter flying towards it, to Gaj'en's surprise it was nothing but a tiny Jedi Interceptor, ordering the Geonosian fighters to dispose of it he was quickly surprised when the Fighter, instead of engaging the Geonosian, flew straight into the Cores hanger bay.

Naat twisted her fighter left and right as she avoided the droids trying to shoot out her fighter's engines, spinning around she pulled, what her teachers called a 'Skywalker maneuver' and shot a group of three torpedoes right into the cores main reactor, spinning around the young Jedi used her Starfighter to quickly clear the deck and head back into open space.

"One down!" shouted Naat over the comm. as she shot out of the exploding core.

"None to go," said the V-19 Squadron leader as the three Blockade-runners reduced the remaining cores to dust.

"Woo-hoo!" shouted Naat as she rocketed back to the Fury.

Sarapin: Trade Federation Main Base 

"You've failed General!" shouted Rul angrily.

Sev'Rance smiled at the Nemodian, "You don't get it do you?" she asked contemptuously.

"Get what?!" he bellowed, "All you're cores have done is destroy a few fighters!"

Sev'Rance laughed, "This was never about Sarapin!"

"Then what-" suddenly Rul's limited imagination managed to grasp what she meant, "You only wanted the power supplies you needed to build more Decimators!"

Sev'Rance clapped her hands together and chuckled, "Well done commander, thanks to you we now have every power supply on the planet," snapping her fingers Tann grinned as the Grapple Droids moved to finish their jobs, "Well done,"

"Now wait a minute," said Rul stepping back, "We can work something out,"

"Oh," sighed Sev'Rance, "I think not," with a click her hologram vanished.

"No!" shouted Rul defiantly as the Droids grabbed him, with a 'smash' Rul defiantly flew out the window and defiantly smashed into a slimy defiant mess on the ground outside the base.

Hyperspace: Launching bays onboard Echuu's Acclamator Class Trans-Galactic Military Transport Ship the Jedi's Fury

"Well," said Naat as she climbed out of her starfighter, "All things considered that went well,"

"You mean considering we lost the power supply's and most of our fighters and pilots?" asked Eli as he polished his helmet.

Naat thought for a moment and nodded, "That sounds about right,"

Eli rolled his eyes and stood, "I'm going to my bunk and I suggest you do the same, commander,"

Naat mock-saluted Eli as he headed towards the clone barracks.

Sarapin: Orbit: Bridge onboard Echuu's Acclamator Class Trans-Galactic Military Transport Ship the Jedi's Fury

"We ascertained that the Decimator plans are indeed in the hands of the Separatists," said Echuu to Yoda and the council as they appeared in the hologram, "We even managed to find a destroyed Decimator on the planet,"

"And the Power supplies?" asked Mace

"Gone," sighed Echuu, "Every… Last… One"

Yoda nodded, "Feared this we did," he said shaking his head, "Keeping this knowledge from the council, wise it was not,"

Ki-Adi-Mundi sighed, "I agree, bad enough that the Hutts knew of the design plans but to make things worse the Jedi Council wasn't informed of the Decimator designs until after they were stolen,"

"What should be our next course of action my masters?" asked Echuu

Yoda stood and darkened the room in which the council was seated, pointing to the holo-projection of Tatooine inside the council room he explained, "To Tatooine you must go," he explained, "There you must destroy the Confederacy presence. Boorka the Hutt, conspire with the Separatists he did, remove his assistance to their cause we must,"

"I understand master," said Echuu.

Nodding Yoda held up his hand, "May the force be with you,"

Echuu bowed, with a fizzle the Hologram shutdown, Echuu turned to Captain Sopat, "Lay in a course for Tatooine,"

"Aye sir,"

With a shudder the Fury turned and began heading towards the edge of the system where it would activate its Hyperdrive and head off towards Tatooine.

To Be Continued… 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Tatooine Orbit**

"Launch now!" came Eli's voice over the com unit, the assault on Tatooine had begun only two minutes ago all hands aboard the Acclamator Class Trans-Galactic Military Jedi's Fury had been ordered to stand ready to attack the twelve assorted capital class ships that now hung in orbit above the desert world.

Most of them were Hutt controlled ships that had been bought or bribed into this battle by Boorka the Hutt but two of them were the newly created Providence-class carrier/destroyers as well as four Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ships. Normally, if Echuu had come alone, this would have been considered a dangerous battle – but with Rahns three CR90 corvettes, the other two Acclamator Class Trans-Galactic Military Transport Ships and the three Dreadnaught-class heavy cruisers that had been called in for this battle Echuu and Naat were well protected.

**Tatooine Orbit: Echuu's Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor**

"This is General Shen-John to Azure bombing Squad." Said Echuu calmly into the com-unit clipped to the side of his head, "Form up on my vector and follow me in, we have a Hutt to deal with,"

"Roger Shadow Leader," came Azure squadron leaders voice over the com, "This is chaser and we're ready when you are,"

"All fighters," Echuu gave a small grin as he heard his Padawans voice over the com unit, during their short time together the two had forged a bond between each other that take most Jedi teams years to set up – but since they had both been so close to Stam both knew more about the other then would usually be considered normal. "Keep us covered, we're headed for our first bombing run,"

"Don't worry youngster," came Rahns voice over the com as he flew up beside the other two Jedi. The three leading Starfighters were quite a motley trio; Naat in her Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor, Echuu in his Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor and Rahn zipping around in his Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter. But then again Jedi were often a diverse bunch and Eli had commented on such ever since he'd been assigned to Echuu, "We'll keep those droids off Azure squad," he laughed, "I studied the specs for every one of these newer fighters, and I know for a fact just how slow those V-19s can be,"

"Really Master Rahn?" asked Naat rising to the bait, as Echuu and Rahn knew she would, though Echuu suspected she simply wanted to hear Rahn laugh. "And just how would you know this?"

"Simple," came Rahns voice already starting to laugh, "It pays to know things like this, the Republic relies to heavily on armor and power – as do the Jedi, why a Corellian freighter could run rings around that Eta-2 of yours!"

"Really?" asked Naat, "I don't know master, a salty old Jedi like you probably exaggerates things"

Rahn roared with laughter, "The girls got teeth!"

Echuu rolled his eyes, "As wonderful an example as your setting Rahn," he said as his targeting compute picked up the first of the Vulture droid starfighter starting to detach themselves from their ships. "I think its about time you two started paying attention to the task…" he winced mid sentence, "Or tasks at hand,"

"Roger that commander," said chaser, "Ready to show 'em what we can do Naat?"

"Ready as always Chaser," shouted the girl, "Lets do this!"

"Anxious as always Naat," said Echuu, "Keep your attention here and now, our objective is Boorka – the CIS targets are secondary,"

"Yes Master," she said respectfully.

"No more chatter is to be radioed over the com," said Echuu grimly, "The Droids have arrived,"

**Tatooine Orbit: Providence-class carrier/destroyer the _Ransom_**

"We had an agreement!" roared Boorkas hologram in thick Huttese, "The Republic forces were to be removed from this planet by that Decimator toy of yours!"

"And it has been," said Sev'Rance Tann, "The Republic forces ON Tatooine were removed, and the location of the Decimator project was disclosed to our leaders,"

"WHAT?!" bellowed the Hutt, "I helped you! The Hutts under my control want to roast my hide! Thanks to you these Republic meat-sacks know all about my smuggling movements!"

"That is your problem," said Sev'Rance smiling, "We have what we need, goodbye,"

"What?! NO!" With that the Hutt vanished in a rush of static as the Republic assault ships engaged the jamming devices. "Commander," said Sev'Rance.

"Yes ma'am?" asked the Droid.

The Dark Jedi grinned, her piercing red eyes glowed with the hint of power behind them, "Obliterate that worm and obliterate the Jedi,"

"Understood ma'am," said the droid, "Controller 88-9-17 out," bowing the Droid waited until Sev'rance's hologram faded and vanished. "This is controller 88-9-17 to all Droid units, our orders stand as before, allow the Republic to gain enough footing to destroy the Hutt, then reinforce our position and obliterate all resistance,"

**Tatooine Orbit: Echuu's Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor**

"There's to many of them!" /I shouted chaser over the Com, "We're burning all of our power trying to hold them!" Looking out the side of his cockpit window Echuu winced as the clones fighter suddenly began to smoke, "Secondary systems failing! Going to hard bur…" With that the Torrent fighter burst into flames and crashed into the Vulture Droids that had been firing at it.

"This is commander Shen-Jon to the **_Fury _**Assault group," said Echuu as he tried to contact the nine ships waiting at the edge of the system and dodge blaster fire at the same time, "What's your status, do we have anymore fighters?"

"I'm sorry General," came Eli's voice, "All of the fighters have been launched, we're headed in system, the assault run will have to be started early,"

"Spast!" said Echuu tiredly. The fighter screen had been launched early and while most of the CIS fighters had been removed from the fight there was still the eleven remaining capital ships, the Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ships would be easy to remove from the fight by the three Acclamator Class Trans-Galactic Military ships but the Providence -class carrier/destroyers would need the combined might of every one of the capital ships to take down – not to mention they still needed to deal with the other ships that had been called here by Boorka. "Alright send them in, we'll try to keep them off you. I want you to launch some tugs and med-shuttles, I want all of our ejected Pilots to be picked up, I'll have Naat and one of the CR90's stay behind to protect them,"

"Understood sir," said Eli as he began giving the orders to dispatch the Tugs and then head in-system.

Switching frequencies Echuu contacted Naat, "Naat, I want you to protect the Tugs and med shuttles being launched by the incoming CR90. We need those fighters that can be repaired to be moved to the Fury as soon as possible understand?"

"I'm on my way Master,"

Whirling his Jedi Fighter around Echuu radioed the remaining V-19 fighters to follow him in, "We need to take out the rest of the Hutts guests, then will take care of those DCS's," he said as they headed towards the huge ships, "Green Squadron, Orange Squadron and Shadow Squadron; form up and protect us, the rest of you keep up the screening effort, we're not done with them yet,"

**Tatooine Orbit: Naats Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor**

"Shrieker," said the girl as she headed for the CR90 and the Tug drop point, "I need as much power as possible converted to frontal weaponry," bleeping an 'I'm working on it' the tiny yellow R2 unit began running the program his master had just given him, Naat sighed as she took a few moments to call the force into and around her. She was tired and the battle had barley begun, "This is commander Reath to the CR90 Corvette **_Emancipator_** I'm here to give you cover,"

"Welcome Commander," came the exhausted clones voice, "Everything's going as planned, we have eighty percent of the repairable V-19s gathered, as soon as your ready we'll give them orders to head for the **_Fury_**, we'll try to keep up but our second level of engines were damaged, you'll need to stay out in front,"

"What about the Med-Shuttles?" asked Naat as she shot down another vulture droid in her attempt to reach the **_Emancipator_**

"They just entered hyperspace, lucky for us that the fighters are more interested in you then they are in the shuttles,"/I said the clone with a laugh, I "Ever consider a job as professional bait?"

"It has come up," she said barley dodging a missile strike, "Send the Tugs as soon as they've caught the last bomber, we don't have much time.

"Rodger that commander,"

**Tatooine Orbit: Rahns Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter**

Spinning the tiny fighter to the left Rahn grinned as he cut through another six Vulture droids, "Shrimp!" he shouted to the R5 unit stashed in its little socket behind his cockpit, "More power to the shields," bleeping an annoyed 'yeah, yeah, yeah' Shrimp continued to try recharging the fighter.

"That's the last of the Hutts guests!" said Echuu over the com static that had steadily gotten worse ever since the CIS had been trying to clear the jamming dropped by the Acclamator Class Trans-Galactic Military capital, "We need to remove those Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ships before they manage to clear our jamming,"

"I'm on it Echuu, if just one of those Lucrehulk -classes is destroyed then the interference will be cleared," activating the bomber frequencies, Rahn said "Form up on me Azure squad – or what's left of you anyway – we've got a DCS to destroy,"

"I'm on your tail Commander," said the newly promoted Azure leader.

**Tatooine Orbit: Naats Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor**

"Tug twenty break right!" shouted Naat as she shot down two fighters that were trying to pull a suicide run, "Your to close break right!" letting out a screech shrieker frantically tried to elude the tug that was strafing to avoid the fighters – only to explode when it collided with Naat.

**Tatooine Orbit: Rahns Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter**

"Echuu!" shouted Rahn as he finished the bombing run, with that DCS destroyed they finally managed to recover the ship signals between the fighters and capital class vessels – only to find that they were short one Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor, "I'm getting a negative reading on Naats fighter!"

"Same here," came Echuu's deadly calm voice over the com, only when they were in dire peril did Echuu ever sound so serious and calm… usually because he was trying to fight back his anger – or at least that's what things had been like when he was still a Padawan, this war had changed many things about many Knights - and Masters were no different, Rahn couldn't get a force reading on his friend and worry flooded his mind as he remembered the report on the Geonosis mission.

"Echuu…" Rahn began

"I'm fine Rahn," came his friends voice, I "I want you to go check on Naat… and… if necessary… get the spasting wad of Sithspit who killed her,"

A small-relieved smile crossed Rahns face, "I'm on my way,"

**Tatooine Orbit: Echuu's Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor**

Echuu closed his eyes when Rahns clicked off the com, "If that child was killed I'll never forgive myself," he sighed and leaned back sadly, "I should never have taken her as my Padawan… I should have left her on Coruscant," suddenly Echuu was snapped back to reality when he heard and incoming communiqué.

"General!" shouted Eli over the com, "The Destroyers and the DCS's are pulling out!"

"Stay on them," said Echuu

"But sir," Eli began, "Our orders are…"

"You have your orders commander," said Echuu powering up his fighter, "I'll deal with the Hutt," shutting down that branch of the com he spoke to Rahn, "Rahn… your with me,"

"But what about Naat?"

"The mission," said Echuu, "The mission is more important than the life a single Padawan,"

"Echuu" Rahn began, I "I don't think the council want you to torture yourself over…"

"You have your orders Captain Qu Rahn," said Echuu, "Our mission is to remove Boorka from power," Echuu growled as he remembered Stam, the anger and loss he'd felt when Stam had died returned to the front of his mind… it nearly chocked him as the burning pain returned to his throat, "And we're going to do just that,"

That said Echuu gunned his engines and headed for the surface of the dessert planet.

**Tatooine Orbit: Rahns Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter**

"But she might still be alive," was what Rahn wanted to say, he bitterly thought of how badly he wanted to comfort his friend… but he knew the odds… he had felt the same jolt of pain from Naat and the sudden loss of contact with her mind… in the end it didn't matter if she was alive or not… Echuu was the problem for now.

Gunning his V-Wing he jetted towards the planet, hoping to catch up with Echuu before he did something he regretted. Grimacing Rahn groaned as his stomach twisted from the lurching feeling as they jetted through the atmosphere. Shrimp agreed that this wasn't fun and wined bitterly about the jostling he was taking as they cleared the atmo and tried to find Echuu's ship.

Looking left and right Rahn was surprised when he caught sight of Echuu's ship already landed next to what remained of the huge B'omarr Monk monastery, Rahn grimaced, he'd read about the B'omarr monks.

The B'omarr Monks were a mysterious religious order that moved to the planet Tatooine many centuries ago. They believed that cutting themselves off from all civilization and distraction was essential to their enlightenment and so they built a cavernous monastery on the edge of the Dune Sea and spent many quiet centuries in meditation.

The monks come from many species. Their minimalist views led them to sometimes go months without saying a word. Discourses and lectures were whittled down to a single word that the monks would meditate on. At a certain point in the monk's development, the lesser monks of the order assisted him with a "shedding" surgery. The body was seen as just another distraction, so it was discarded. The monk's brain was inserted into a nutrient jar, and placed on a shelf, where it would meditate and contemplate for millennia. On the off chance that an enlightened monk had some business to attend to, he used his mind to summon a mechanical spider-like apparatus, which picked up his jar, and secured it so he can become mobile.

They had a nasty habit of accepting credits from crime lords to transfer brains into different bodies or placing them in jars to scream in agony for eons. "All in all very dangerous people… or servants considering how much they owe the Hutts,"

Spinning his V-Wing around Rahn set down next to Echuu's fighter and with a flick of the wrist his cockpit snapped open and he jumped free of the fighter. Pressing a button on his belt Rahn nodded to Shrimp as the little droid popped free of his socket and followed Rahn.

Rahn sighed as he knocked on the door, "Hello?" he called, "Anybody… not home?"

A droid head popped out of the door, "Hello," it said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," said Rahn crossing his arm, "A Jedi just entered here and uh… I'm with him,"

"Ah!" said the droid; a small hand popped out another hole and pointed to a hole in the wall, "An organic recently sliced through that wall there,"

"Oh," said Rahn nodding to R5 to follow him, "Thank you,"

"You are most welcome," said the droid, "Now I'll need to kill you in the same manner that the Jedi fused me to the wall,"

"What?" asked Rahn trying not to laugh, "He used his Lightsaber to fuse you to the wall?"

"Exactly sir," said the droid, "I am an assassin droid and will be launching missiles at you once you are through asking questions,"

"Oh," said Rahn evenly, "Tell me," he said, "Where is your central processing core?"

"In my head sir," said the droid, "All functions are controlled from my cerebellum cortex in the middle of my head,"

"Ah," said Rahn, with a flash a green blade sliced through the droids head and it bounced along the ground until it was facing up at him, "Like that?" asked Rahn as he raised his foot.

"Yes sir," said the droid promptly

With that Rahn dropped his foot and the droid stopped talking with a screech of servos as they crunched together, "Thank you," said Rahn as he stepped into the Monastery.

**Tatooine: B'omarr Monk Monastery**

Rahn groaned as he cut down another Gamorean guard, the huge pig-like lizards weren't very smart and kept flinging themselves at the Jedi Master as he tried to find Echuu.

Turning a corner he was less then surprised to find the main chamber with Echuu flipping about as twenty to thirty battle droid crowded around the powerful Jedi Master. Grinning Rahn marveled at Echuu and his Viridian blade as it cut down droid after droid – all the while continuing arguments with Boorka the Hutt.

"Now I offer you a chance Boorka," said Echuu, "Surrender and tell us what you told the CIS and we'll allow you to live – of course once Jabba gets through with you, you probably won't be very happy but its better than being dead isn't it?" he asked as he slammed his Lightsaber into another droid.

"You will die before my eyes!" shouted the Hutt as he ordered his guards to join in the fight, the six IG-100 MagnaGuards that had been given to him by the CIS as a sign of there good faith – and after he'd removed the explosives they'd planted in them he found they made wonderful guards and assassins, "You will not survive this you Jedi scum!"

"I beg to differ," said Rahn stepping into the light, "Down!" he shouted, nodding Echuu used the force to throw a shield around himself which kept out the energy surge that rushed across the floor from the Electric detonator that Rahn had thrown. This energy would normally stun humans – but it was deadly to droids, screeching a mechanical scream of agony the droid shut down and collapsed to the ground.

As for Boorka he had waited no time in heaving his massive bulk off of the skiff and was currently rolling along the ground trying to smash Echuu – who proceeded to fall to the ground, roll under the Hutt and plunge his Lightsaber all the way into the huge creature.

**Tatooine Orbit: Naats Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor**

There was a plaintive beeping coming through the darkness, turning her head Naat was surprised to find herself still alive in the cockpit of her Jedi Interceptor with Shrieker bleeping at her, trying to find out if she was alright, "Shirker?" she asked – only to cough up blood, after a few moments she managed to coax the force into healing her already ragged and beaten body, "What happened?"

'Right now we appear to be stuck on the Tug that crashed into us,' he whistled mournfully, "Or a piece of it anyway,"

"Great," she said tiredly, "Where are we?"

'Being pulled into one of those CIS cruisers,' bleeped the droid as he felt the tractor beam make another grab at the Interceptor, 'They've lost most of the DCS's and the other CIS cruiser has been badly damaged, I think they're hoping to gain a hostage,'

"Great," said Naat, activating the Interceptor she was pleased to find that the ship had punctured the piece of the Tug they'd crashed into. Pulling back on the yoke she grinned weakly as the fighter quickly turned around, "Arm the Ion cannons," she said to Shrieker, "Full power,"

Spinning the Interceptor around Naat let out a whop as the Ion cannons plunged deep into the tractor beam generator and yanked them free. Activating the thrusters she headed towards Tatooine… something was wrong.

**Tatooine: B'omarr Monk Monastery**

"This is bad," said Rahn as he used the computer the Hutts had installed in the monastery, "Their sending in Confederacy strike bombers!"

"I'm working on it!" shouted Echuu as he dug through the pile of booty that the Hutt and his men had gathered, "That data-disc had to be here somewhere!"

"What data disc?" asked Rahn as he tried to help Echuu dig through the pile

"If I know Hutts," said Echuu tiredly, "Then Boorka backed up the information they… acquired,"

"That's probably why the droids are headed for us!" shouted Rahn as he threw a piece of garbage aside, "We don't have time, we've got to get out of here,"

"I've got it!" shouted Echuu pulling out the disc, "Lets go,"

**Tatooine**

"Its no good," said Echuu, "Boorka must have activated a lock on our ships… I can't take off,"

"Same here," said Rahn with a groan, "Great way to end this war huh?"

"A war that shouldn't have started in the first place," said Echuu, looking out the side of his cockpit Echuu sadly thought about the wreck that had once been Naats ship. "I shouldn't have brought her," he thought to himself again, "I have no business training Padawans Qu," he said over the com.

"That's not true Echuu," said Rahn, "I've trained over three other Padawans since this war began and…"

"And how many are alive?" asked Echuu, "How many have lived Qu? The galaxy isn't safe for younglings like them anymore, I should have left her at the temple,"

"It would have killed her Echuu," said Rahn, "She needed time to heal… a new master to help her heal… a master who also needed to heal,"

Echuu silently looked out at the oncoming bombers, "Well I guess this is goodbye Qu," he said grimly, "I'm glad you were there to help us, to help me,"

"Don't worry Echuu," said Rahn smiling as he noticed a reading Shrimp was giving him, "I don't think we're dead yet,"

"He's right Master," came a voice over the com unit, "I wouldn't have had It any other way,"

"Naat?!" asked Echuu in surprise as the R3 unit wired into his ship gave him a reading on her incoming fighter, "Your alive!"

"Indeed I am master," she said joyfully, "I've very glad to say I am,"

"Think you could give us a hand youngster?" asked Rahn grinning

"All too gladly oh crusty one," she said as she opened fire on the Droid bombers, suddenly Echuu was surprised to find the controls on his ship suddenly responsive as his fighter slid forward into a sand bank. Rahn roared with laughter and took to the air – only to be followed by an irritated but incredibly happy Echuu Shen-John.

**Hyperspace: Launching bays onboard Echuu's Acclamator Class Trans-Galactic Military Transport Ship the Jedi's Fury**

"So that's it?" asked Eli laughing.

"That's all of it," said Naat as she continued to wrap her wounded arm, "I should have told my master about the missile I'd launched at the lock-down tower that was blocking his computer from control over the two fighters but I was busy at the time,"

Eli smiled and sat down next to her, he looked at his helmet that was sitting between his two armored hands… he seemed to be unable to meet her face, "I'm glad your alive ma'am," he said calmly as he continued to clean the damaged helmet, "To tell you the truth I was rather… worried when I heard your fighter was destroyed,"

"Really?" asked Naat surprised, "I didn't think you guys could worry,"

"I'm one of the original clones ma'am," he said smiling sadly, "The age acceleration was programmed to slowly end after I turned twenty – in clone years of course," he said with a small laugh, "I'm actually only 16 years old – though in spirit, body and mind I'm about thirty,"

"Fascinating," said Naat, "I'd heard about ARC corps. But I've never met any of them,"

He shrugged, "We don't usually tell the commanders we're assigned to, its not important," he still seemed to be unable to match her gaze.

"I um…" Naat blinked her eyes as she tried to figure out why she felt so uncomfortable all of a sudden, "I guess I better go,"

"Of course commander…" Eli started

"Naat," she said, "My names Naat,"

Eli smiled and pulled his helmet on over his head, "Naat then, I'll… be seeing you… Naat,"

"Of course," said Naat softly as the clone turned and headed for the clone barracks, "I never really thought of him as anything besides a soldier… a tool before," she said still staring at the door he'd passed through.

'He did just share a pretty important secret with you ma'am,' bleeped Shrieker, 'Only his brothers know things like that,'

"Yeah," said Naat smiling, "I know," shaking her head at the rush of emotions that had spread through her she turned to Shrieker, "Lets get this bucket fixed," she said picking up a hydro spanner and bending down next to shrieker as he tried to tighten the damaged cockpits nuts. "He is handsome isn't he?" she asked the droid.

'They all look the same to me,' said Shrieker

"No," said Naat, she looked back at the door the clone had walked through, "Eli seems different,"

**Hyperspace: Bridge onboard Echuu's Acclamator Class Trans-Galactic Military Transport Ship the Jedi's Fury**

"All in all it's going very well master," said Echuu, "The data-disc put Sev'Rance on Krant, I've already ordered the ships in my armada to form up. We will be on course to Krant within the hour,"

"Master Echuu," said Yoda sternly, "A bold move this is, spoke with Master Rahn we have, lower in rank to you he is but assigned as your partner he was,"

Mace nodded at the ancient Jedi master, "Master Yoda is correct, Master Rahn told us that during Padawan Naats assumed death you went through a severe bout of anger… and that you had trouble controlling it,"

Echuu looked stricken, Rahn was one of his best friends… yet the man had told the council about his moment of weakness… "But masters… I'm so close now… the Decimator is far to dangerous to leave in the hands of the CIS,"

"Agreed," said Yoda, "Nevertheless… grave danger I sense in your continuation along this path,"

"I will not fail you," said Echuu sternly, "Despite what others may say,"

"Worried about you Rahn was," said Yoda pointing his stick at the Jedi Master, "A friend he is… and helped you he has… unfortunately your forces are to be severed,"

"What?" asked Echuu confused

"The bulk of your fleet is being called away," said Mace "As are you, Sev'Rance shall wait, let her continue to damage Krant as she sees fit, once she has set in; the ships and fleets guarding the decimator construction yard there will be pulled out – and we will pull in,"

"Agree with this the council does," said Yoda, "Soon will you have your chance, but now is not that time," he nodded, "Your assistance, required it is on other planets in that system,"

"But masters…" Echuu started

"Your chance will come," repeated Mace, "Patience master Echuu,"

Echuu nodded solemnly, "I accept the councils decision,"

"Very well," said Yoda, "May the force be with you,"

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Kuat Drive Yard: Bridge onboard Echuu's Venator-class Star Destroyer the _Jedi's Resolve_

"Its been a whole year," said Echuu, "Finally the CIS forces have left the Krant system unguarded, now the council has ordered us to assault the planet itself," he sighed, "For one year we've avoided that system at all coasts – we've been spending our time in neighboring systems but the CIS thinks that we don't know where Krant is so they've left it unguarded,"

"What about the Decimators?" asked Rahn, "How many have they built?"

"According to our spies twenty," said Echuu, "More than enough to conquer any of the backwoods worlds in the outer rim,"

"Only twenty?" asked Rahn cocking an eyebrow, "Why only twenty?"

"The Decimator is highly volatile, extremely dangerous and slow to build," said Echuu, "They are literally giant Lightsabers, shields can barely stop them and no weapon can penetrate their armor,"

Rahns eyes nearly snapped out of his head, "Then what the spast are we doing leading an assault strike?" he shook his head, "Sounds like suicide,"

Echuu grinned, "They have a weakness though," he pointed to the specs, "They are controlled much like the B-1 Battle droids were originally," he nodded, "That's right, knock out the main signal device and the Decimators – all of them – will shut down,"

"And that's where we come in?" asked Rahn with a tired laugh

"Exactly," said Echuu with a nod, "You, Naat and I are to sneak in there, take out the Decimators and wait for extraction from the _Resolve_"

"Sneak in, sneak out eh?" asked Rahn grinning

"A covert op." said Echuu nodding, "That's what your best as isn't it?" he said with a grin

"No one coverts like me," he said to his old friend, sighing he lost his smile, "Echuu… we need to talk,"

"About?" asked Echuu

"This mission," Rahn sighed, "Sev'Rance Tann is on this planet… our orders say nothing of eliminating her,"

"They should be," said Echuu, "And it's about time they were,"

"Why?" asked Rahn worriedly, "For Revenge?"

Echuu looked hurt, "No," he said – though Rahn could tell he wasn't being completely honest, "This is about removing a potential threat to the Republic,"

"Echuu…" Rahn began

"I'm calm Rahn," said Echuu sternly, "I'm prepared for whatever the force can throw at me," he stared at the younger Jedi, "Alright?"

Rahn stared at Echuu worriedly; he could sense that his friend wasn't being completely honest with him – but then again – if Echuu didn't go further with this plan his anger would consume him, just as Master Windu had predicted. "Alright,"

Kuat Drive Yard: Hanger onboard Echuu's Venator-class Star Destroyer the _Jedi's Resolve_

"I missed you," said Eli as he wrapped his arms around Naat, "It's been too long,"

"I know," said Naat returning the embrace, "Ten months is an awfully long time,"

"How are you?" asked Eli letting go of her and sitting down on the bench, picking up his DC-17 he began cleaning the cartridge.

Naat sighed, "Eli… why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" said Eli pretending he didn't understand

"Every time I get near you, you start cleaning a weapon or polishing your helmet," she shrugged, "I've been away from you and my master for the past ten months, I've missed Echuu… but I've really missed you," she smiled sadly.

"I… I'm sorry Naat," said Eli laying the weapon down, "Its just… I'm not even a real person… Its… wrong for me to even consider…"

"Not a real person?" asked Naat crossing her arms defiantly, "And what requirements do you fail to fulfill?" she smiled as she sat down next to him, "You look like a human to me,"

"But that's just it!" he insisted, "I'm a clone, one out of a trillion… what are the odds that I'd feel this way about…" he looked at her and groaned, "About a Jedi,"

"One in a trillion I'd say," she said with an impish smile

"Well what about you?" he asked tiredly, "Don't you see?! Jedi aren't even allowed to love!"

Naat blushed, "Love?" she smiled, "When did love enter this conversation?" she asked as she slid closer to him – only to be interrupted by the entrance of her master, "Naat!" called Echuu across the hanger as he approached the young woman, "Its been to long Padawan,"

"And to awkward," she said bowing to her master, "It was hard telling the archeology team that I was Padawan," she shrugged, "But Master Yoda chose me because of my ability to sense waves in the force and to find things that are hidden,"

Eli nodded to Master Echuu and picked up his helmet, "Its good to have you back Na- Ma'am,"

Naat glowered at the clone, "It was good to see you too, commander," she said

Rahn cocked an eyebrow as Eli looked genuinely hurt at what she'd just said, bowed to her and headed towards the barracks, "I wonder," he thought with a small smile

Hyperspace: Naat's quarters onboard Echuu's Venator-class Star Destroyer the _Jedi's Resolve_

"So what's the story Padawan?" asked Rahn grinning, "What have you and Eli been up to?"

"I don't understand Mas-" she started

"Now don't you lie to me youngster," said Rahn grinning, "I know love when I see it, you and Eli have formed a… spark between each other,"

"I…" Naat sighed, "I'm sorry Master,"

"Sorry?" asked Rahn in surprise, "For what? That the greatest thing that can happen between man and woman has sparked between you and Eli? What's there to be sorry about?"

"I'm a Jedi," she said bowing her head, "I'm not supposed to become attached to anything, its against the Jedi code,"

"No," said Rahn, "Attachment is forbidden. Possession is also forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life. So you might say Jedi are encouraged to love," he tried to keep a straight face as he said this, the captain of the freighter that had taken Padme and Anakin to Naboo had been a friend of his – and as a Jedi Shadow it was his job to know everything about every Jedi, senator and droid. Even if the council never heard of it.

Naat shook her head, "What your saying is against the Jedi code, against everything I've been taught," she sighed, "I tried to tell Eli how he was wrong but… but the more I think about it… the more I find he's right,"

"What I'm saying is from my own personal beliefs," Rahn smiled, "I am a Jedi Shadow after all," he placed his hand on her shoulder, "I know how it started, a casual glance, a small conversation that turned into a full blown discussion that lasted for weeks, a surprised share in interests," he grinned, "I'll bet you've even spared once our twice,"

Naat turned away, "Please leave master Rahn," she said softly

Rahn shook his head, "Think about it Naat," he said quietly, "I've been around a long time, I can't be all wrong," turning around Rahn quietly left her quarters and headed towards the bridge.

Naat sighed as the door slid shut, "Master Rahn, is wrong," she said, "Isn't he?" Naat sighed, "He has to be, one thousand years of law and rules set down by our ancestors can't be wrong," she headed towards the fresher, "They can't be,"

Stepping into the fresher Naat tried to clear her mind as the water slid down her back. Rahn was right about the time she and Eli had spent together. The two months before she'd gone on her trip they'd spent a lot of time together, just talking – but the more they talked the more dangerous it got – and even Eli could sense that.

During her assignment to the archeology team Naat had been surprised to find that she was constantly oversleeping – mostly due to the fact that her morning calisthenics involved a two-person workout with Eli. This caused her to have a hard time getting started in the morning and in turn a hard time getting to sleep at night.

Shaking her head Naat continued to scrub down as these thoughts buzzed through her head.

**Hyperspace: De-Briefing Room aboard Echuu's Venator-class Star Destroyer the _Jedi's Resolve_**

"So how do you like it Sir?" asked Eli

"It is certainly a marvel," said Echuu running his hand along the computer console. Echuu, Rahn and Eli had gathered for pre-mission… consorting and at the moment Echuu and Rahn were overlooking the design of the new Venator class Star Destroyers.

"Its certainly much more aesthetic then the specs for those Imperator Class Star Destroyers that they were trying to get funding for," said Echuu with a laugh, "Never before have I seen such a hideous un-artistic design for a Ship. The Republic is supposed to be about art and centuries of history that created that art, the Venator is one such piece of art – but the Imperator class is just… well it looks like the CIS designed it to tell the truth,"

Rahn nodded, "I've begun to notice that lately. A lot of our ships and walkers have started to look like they were designed by computers for their functions alone – take the Juggernaut tanks for instance, they look like boxes with wheels glued to the side and what about that walker that scientist tried to convince them to use… the AT-AT was it? That thing looked more terrifying than powerful,"

Eli shook his head, "As interesting as this is," he said with a laugh, "Don't you think we should get back to the matter at hand?"

Rahn nodded, "Good point," activating the scanner device that took up most of the room Rahn took a seat and began the briefing – just as Naat came running in.

"I know," she said trying to zip up her form-fitting blue jumpsuit, "I'm sorry I'm late masters,"

Echuu glanced disapprovingly at his Padawan while Rahn sniggered at her bra strap, which was jammed in her zipper on the disheveled jumpsuit, "Maybe we should hold off on the briefing until my Padawan finishes dressing herself," said Echuu.

Blushing profusely she excused herself and headed into the ladies room,.. A few moments latter the red-cheeked girl returned and nodded for Rahn to begin.

"Now that your all here," said Rahn trying not to laugh at Echuu who was glaring at Naat. Eli – Rahn suspected - was not at all upset about seeing Naat only half-dressed, but being Eli; the clone was wisely wearing his Arc-Trooper helmet and his facial expressions couldn't be seen, "I'd like to begin with the layout of the base," calling up the image of the 3-D specs gathered from the CIS Fortress on Krant by the new Probe Droids developed a year and a half ago Rahn continued, "The fortress itself is barely guarded," said Rahn, "Two thousand Battledroids are all that protect it and the only Providence-class carrier/destroyer inside the system is currently being prepared to transport the Decimators. A single well protected ship will easily manage to slip past the unassuming Providence-class carrier/destroyer on the assumed excuse of a 'late delivery' and that is already being drummed up by our tech squad right now,"

"Question," said Naat crossing her arms

"What might that be?" asked Rahn with a raised eyebrow

"What's the bad news?" asked Eli anticipating the girls question; Naat blushed, "What he said,"

A small smile crossed Rahns face as he noticed Echuu cock an eyebrow at what had just happened and then dismiss it as a system the girl and the clone had worked up, "The bad news," said Rahn, "As you two most kindly put it, is that all twenty of the Decimators are currently set up in a circle around the fortress. They are to be dispersed across the galaxy in the next twenty four hours,"

"Meaning we need to get in, blow up the transmission unit and get out," said Echuu, "If we don't then the Decimator project will be a success and they will be able to build them in mass quantities using the twenty prototypes as a base,"

"And there's an even greater danger," said Eli, "The Decimator can target ships as far out as two hundred clicks from the planet they are stationed on – and the beam they fire doesn't lose its potency due to distance, one hit and the shields go down, then they can slowing cut the ships into pieces in under twenty minutes,"

"What if our 'plan' – so called - doesn't work?" asked Naat, "What if they see past our ruse and open fire on the ship?"

Echuu glanced at Rahn, "Then we'll get to find out just how fast you can pilot,"

Eli nodded, "No pressure," he said

Naat sighed solemnly, "Yeah, no pressure,"

**Edge of the Krant System: Hanger Bay aboard Echuu's Venator-class Star Destroyer the _Jedi's Resolve_**

"Lady, gentleman and clone," said Rahn dramatically, "I give you, the Moldy Crow," switching on the lights Rahn grinned as he pointed to the brand new HWK-290 Corellian Engineering Corporation's Hawk Series Light freighter, "I've been using her for a few covert operations lately and two weeks from now I'm selling her to some smuggler named Roark Garnet," he shrugged, "I figured she could use one last go around with her first captain, shall we board?" he asked his three companions with a laugh as he grabbed the bags they'd need and headed towards the ship.

"It looks fast enough," said Eli, "Though the paint job sort of… stands out,"

"So does master Rahn," whispered Naat

Krant: Orbit Rahns HWK-290 Corellian Engineering Corporation's Hawk Series Light freighter Moldy Crow

"I really hate this armor," said Naat as she piled her long golden hair on top of her head and used a hair net as well as a few bobby pins to secure it, "This helmet keeps snagging on my hair," grumbling some more she pulled the blue Arc Trooper helmet on.

"They aren't supposed to know where Jedi," said Rahn pulling on the Green helmet, "The last thing we need is for them to figure out that 'Jedi' are invading, they'll call in reinforcements for sure if the find that out,"

Echuu nodded, "He's right," he said as he threw Naat her modified chest-plate, "I know this armor isn't comfortable…"

Naat cut him of, "It certainly wasn't made for overly tall people such a Rahn and yourself," she laughed as Echuu tried to secure the lower half of his armor which kept snapping loose at the knees, "And it definitely wasn't made for women,"

Eli shrugged, "Better to be a clone trooper with breasts then a dead Jedi," he said with a laugh, Naat slapped him in the back of the head, "Very funny," she said, Eli shrugged again and tried not to laugh, "You stopped complaining didn't you? And at least your armors on now," Naat just scowled

"Be that as it may," sighed Rahn as he began to open communications with the Providence-class carrier/destroyer, "What's say you two shut the spast up," he shook his head, "Its hard to lie with all these distractions,"

Sending the information over to the ship sitting in orbit a few clicks from them, Rahn grinned as he thought about the 'completely automated responses of the ship as it scanned their I.D signal and began to verify it with its commanding officer. Nothing could go wrong.

Krant: Orbit Providence -class carrier/destroyer 

"And what of this freighter?" asked Sev'Rance Tann as the Hologram glowered at the droids in front of her

"Its code and I.D check out my lady," said 88-9-21, "With that in mind it would seem prudent to…"

"Don't tell me what's 'prudent' and what's not," shouted the Dark Jedi viciously, lifting her head she seemed to stare right out of the hologram into the void of space, as if making a decision she nodded, "Let them pass,"

"My lady?" asked the droid

"Let them pass," she repeated, "Open communications with Darth Tyranus, beam the transmission down to the surface,"

**Krant: Tanns Fortress **

"So," said the life-size hologram of Darth Tyranus, dark lord of the Sith, "That Jedi master of yours is on the shuttle bound for Krant eh?"

"Indeed my master," said Sev'Rance, she was bowed before the dark lord, her face almost to the ground while her master was seated at the opposite side of the room on a chair that seemed to be holding a living being though it actually wasn't, "The one who's apprentice I killed is bound for this fortress,"

"And what is this to me?" asked Tyranus, "Kill him, if he intends to damage our true objective when we're so close to completion than he must be stopped,"

"But Master," she said, "I can sense the darkness within him, he lies too the council, too the comrades that go with him just so that he can extract revenge for his last Padawan," she smirked, "The information I implanted in his mind is doing well,"

Tyranus coked an eyebrow, "His 'last' apprentice?" he asked, showing interest for perhaps the first time in this conversation, "The last apprentice a Jedi ever takes is often very special to them… he is a council member then?"

"No my lord," she said, "From what I have gathered he has put that position on hold to remain at the front and complete his apprentices sisters training,"

"Interesting… and you believe that he can be turned?" asked Tyranus smirking

"Yes master," said Sev'Rance in awe of his power, "If he could be turned…"

"Yes I know," said Tyranus with a nod, "A Jedi such as Echuu would be very… profitable to our cause,"

"I have your permission then my lord?" asked Sev'Rance with a grin on her cold blue face

Tyranus smirked, "Indeed young one," he grinned even wider as he saw the vision of where this would lead her, for to long Tann had been in his circle… she had become powerful… according to the force this would be her end – and Dooku welcomed it, "Indeed,"

Krant: The outskirts of Tanns Fortress 

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Naat looking at the huge Decimators circling the base, "Those things can disintegrate a living being in under one minute,"

"True," said Echuu, "But then again they were never tested on Jedi Knights… or Lightsabers,"

Eli shook his head, "Yes they were sir," he grimaced, "The backwash forced the Lightsaber crystal out through the side of the hilt and into the chest of the dummy holding it – then the power supply exploded and…"

"I get the picture," said Naat grimly, "I still say Rahn should have come with us," she looked over the side of the bush they were hiding behind, "I count two hundred Battledroids a few assorted Droidekas not to mention plenty of SBD's,"

"Its Rahns ship," said Echuu sternly, "He's going to provide the distraction and then pick us up when we need to get out of here," he looked away, "And besides, right now the last thing I need is the councils watch dog looking over my shoulder,"

"Master?" asked Naat confused

"Nothing," said Echuu, "Lets go," grabbing the DC-17 that matched the one Eli and Naat were holding he jumped over the bush and opened fire on the Battledroids. True to his word, Rahn came soaring over the heads of the Jedi Knights and opened fire on a few SBD's and Droidekas all the while avoiding the incoming vaporizing blasts of the Decimators.

"Move!" shouted Eli slamming his Vibro-Blade into the chassis of the nearest SBD, spinning around he shot a round of Blue blaster fire into the frame of the door blocking his entrance – only to have it bounced back at him.

Shaking her head Naat ducked under the fire the Battledroids shot at her and began slicing into the doors entry pad, "Come on!" she shouted hitting the control panel, suddenly a blaster bolt ricochet off the wall a few inches from her face, "A little cover would be nice!" shouted Naat.

Wincing as Naat avoided the shot Eli backed towards her, "Glad to see me?" he asked as he switched his empty DC-17 out for his DC-15S blaster.

"Always," said Naat warmly, "Lets finish this, I think Master Echuu is getting tired," she said nodding her head at the Jedi Master who was flipping around the droids and firing shot after shot into their heads.

"Sure you're not the one getting tired?" asked Eli with a grin, even though Naat couldn't see it she knew it was there.

"Maybe," said Naat, with a 'click' the door slid open, "I've got it master…" suddenly a blast from one of the Droideka smashed into Eli's chest plate and sent him sprawling through the door behind him. Letting out a scream Naats mind lost all focus as she grabbed her Lightsaber and ignited it. Spinning around she plunged the weapon into the droid that had shot Eli and began chopping droids left and right – only to be pushed back by Echuu who shoved her through the door and wielded it shut behind them.

"Are you crazy?!" shouted Rahn over the com unit, "The idea was stealth! Not extermination!"

Eli grimaced as Naat bent over him and gently began removing his armor, "The CIS is sure to call in reinforcements now," said Echuu crossly, "What were you thinking Naat!" but to his surprise Naat didn't even reply, she was bent over the injured Clone and trying to heal him, "Naat!" shouted Echuu, "You can't do that here! Sev'Rance will sense us!" still she ignored him, "Naat he's just a clone! Get up, we don't have time,"

"I'm sorry master," said Naat, "I know I should have a more casual disregard for life but I just can't manage it right now,"

Echuu looked stricken, had he really lost sight of life in his quest for Stam's revenge? "Naat… look, I'm going on ahead… catch up when you're finished,"

She didn't turn, Echuu strode towards the door, "Might as well use this now," he said as he activated his Lightsaber, "Thank you," came a soft voice, turning Echuu smiled at Naat and walked through the door.

Krant: Main Entry Way 

"Ugh!" groaned Eli, "That was somewhat less then pleasant,"

Naat gave a small laugh as she saw him open his eyes, wrapping her arms around him she kissed his cheeks and hugged him again and again, "I thought I'd lost you," she said softly, "By the force I thought I'd lost you,"

"GENTLY!" shouted Eli, "Spast! Naat not so hard,"

Naat continued to kiss him, "Your alive and all you can think to say is gently? Where's your sense of romance?"

"I think I lost it when that bolt struck me," he said with a laugh, "Hey, I'm okay,"

"Good" said Naat

Eli smiled weakly, "Go on," grunting he sat up and grabbed the med-pack from her, "I'll be fine, save that master of yours already,"

"I'll be back," said Naat

Eli looked her in the eye and smiled, "Of course you will," he brought his face close to hers, "Now get going,"

Krant: Transmission room 

"Alright Rahn," said Echuu into the comlink on his helmet, "The last bombs been set,"

"Good," said Rahn as he dodged another blast from the Decimator, "Now get yourself to the roof and prepare for extraction, I'll be detonating the transmitters bombs in ten minutes,"

"That's a negative Rahn," said Echuu as he rounded another corner, "I still have one more objective to complete,"

"Echuu," Rahn said disapprovingly, "Now is not the time…"

Suddenly the line went dead – mostly due to the burst of static that Echuu sent through the com in his helmet, "Sorry Rahn," he said, "But I'm not leaving here without Stam's peace," he could feel it! The fear and dark energy sat coiled at the base of his spine – as if afraid to challenge him… or perhaps waiting for a chance to strike… it didn't matter. For the first time since becoming a Jedi Echuu's head was clear, the dark side of the force - which had been causing a disturbing lack of focus by the Jedi for the last fifty years - had left him. The force was his and he could feel the strength flood his consciousness as he came closer to the aura surrounding Sev'Rance Tann.

"Tann!" he shouted, "Show yourself!" there was a clatter from the dark shadow at the other end of the room, the ticking from the computers and transmitters all seemed to suddenly silence themselves as the room darkened.

Suddenly a form could be seen, it stumbled and fell out of the darkness, falling upon the floor Naat Reath seemed to be disoriented – her hair all stood straight up and her eyes seemed glazed, she'd been hit by a blast from a Disruptive Electromagnetic Pulse 2 Gun. The two Battledroids that had shot her stepped forward – followed shortly by Tann herself.

The Dark Acolyte wore a black version of Chiss battle armor, the top was covered in a thick piece of durasteel and the lower half had patches her and there as well, but the top stopped short of the lower half and as a result the armor gave Tann a sort of midriff that she used to display the markings of the Sith tattoos that she was allowed to wear by Darth Tyranus. They designated her as a Sith Hopeful – neither an apprentice nor an outsider.

"Ah General Shen-John!" she said with a laugh, "Its good to see you,"

"Master," croaked Naat, "I'm… sorry,"

Tann knelt next to her, "Be silent little one," she said, "Or I'll kill that little clone toy of yours,"

"Don't… you… touch…" she coughed violently as her lungs struggled to refill themselves after nearly shutting down from the blast, "Him,"

"We'll see," said Tann as she kicked the girl in the stomach, "Tann!" shouted Echuu, "Leave her alone! She's may not be a child, after all she's over eighteen years old and well on her way to Knighthood," he glowered at Tann, "But she is still a student and you dishonor yourself by attacking an unarmed student,"

Tann sneered, "What do you know of honor Echuu?" she laughed contemptuously, "You've lied to the council, to your friend and to your student… all for a chance to have a go at me!"

"You are a danger to the galaxy," Echuu ignited his viridian Lightsaber, "And I will not stand idly by while you wreak your horror upon every living creature in this or any other star system,"

"And what of you?" asked Tann, "You seek vengeance on me because I killed your Padawan," she smirked, "Vengeance… that's not very Jedi like… we aren't as different as you may think 'master' Echuu,"

Echuu took a step forward, "I am NOTHING like you,"

"Indeed," said Tann, suddenly her yellow Lightsaber was activated – followed shortly by the cyan blade she'd stolen from Stam, Tann spun the two blades in unison and circled the defensively standing Jedi Master, "Your move… Echuu,"

To Be Continued… 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6   
Krant: Transmission room 

"Your move… Echuu," said Sev'Rance, smiling a sharp cold smile as her eyes blazed with the power that had so attracted Dooku to take her as his right hand. Echuu said nothing as he circled the blue woman with the cool motion of a warrior whose skills were about to be employed to there fullest.

Spinning faster then would have been thought possible Echuu pretended to bring his blade up but at the last moment he ducked under her defense and went to stab her and end the fight before it had begun. Sliding her second blade down and in front of Echuu's strike almost before he went to stab Sev'Rance went to bring her second blade down on the Jedi Masters head.

Spinning away at the last moment Echuu rolled under a computer panel and vanished. Disengaging the yellow blade Sev'Rance switched to a defensive stance and began to stretch out her senses for the hiding master, "Echuu?" she cooed, "Do you recognize this blade? Do you recognize its color?" she smirked, "Do you recognize its smell? Its sense? Do you know whose it is? Yes… you do, I can sense the hatred you've buried for so long coming to the surface as I speak. You do remember this blade," spinning around at the last second Sev'Rance brought the Cyan blade to parry against Echuu's strike just as it was about to land, "It is fitting I use it to run you through now," suddenly the second blade was in her hand and Echuu was back on the defensive.

Krant: Observation Room 

Blocking each strike as they came was no easy task and for some strange reason Echuu could no longer touch the force as he had a few minutes ago. There seemed to be something blocking him… as if he couldn't fully connect as he once had. _ "Let me help you," _whispered the shadow that lurked at the base of his spine, "_You have wandered to far from the light, call out to the darkness – you true power! Only then will you be able to defeat the woman who stands before you," _

"Can you here it Echuu?" asked Sev'Rance as she brought her blades down even harder on the tiring master, "Can you here the beckoning of the dark side? Answer it you fool! Let it claim you… if you truly want to let poor little Stam rest in peace then you WILL answer that call,"

Echuu's face changed suddenly, a rock hard sheen seemed to come to it as he blocked away the darkness of the shadow and power that he could feel growing as Sev'Rance speak of Stam, "You have no right to speak his name," with a flurry of motion Echuu back-flipped away from Sev'Rance and as he jumped he sliced his blade through the observation window and landed in the poring rain on the outside ledge, "You have no right to draw breath Sith Bitch!" he shouted as he grabbed a boulder sitting on the ground miles below and called it to him, "I plan to rectify this!" using the force he broke the stone apart and threw the huge pieces at the woman.

Everything was going as planned, at least for Sev'Rance. Using the force she ran at Echuu and slid under the rocks as they came flying at her – suddenly one of the rocks smacked into her hand and sent the Cyan blade flying into the wall – where it exploded with a crunch, _"Perhaps this is going to well,"_ she thought to herself as she dodged the last rock and sent her yellow blade spinning at Echuu – who leapt over it and jumped onto the roof, _"He shouldn't be calling on the force for attack this soon,"_ If Sev'Rance hadn't been so cocky she'd have thought more on this. But being who she was the Sith Acolyte jumped onto the ledge and then onto the roof.

Krant: Transmission room 

"Naat?" called Eli hoarsely as he came lurching into the room, "Naat?" suddenly he saw her lying on the floor, gasping the clone ran over to the fallen woman and grabbed her. Holding her tightly as if he could squeeze the life back into her Eli sobbed softly as he muttered a few Mandalorian prayers.

"Your hurting me," said a soft voice, looking down Eli's smile returned as Naat's eyes slid open, "Your alive!" he said as he kissed her, "By the force your alive!" tears sprang to the young woman's eyes at the first sight of real emotion on Eli's face, "I couldn't die without your say-so Eli," she said softly, "You and Echuu outrank me after all," laughing despite the tears Eli held her closer.

"Where's master Shen-John?" he asked as he patched up the burns that were all over her body from the DEMP gun, "I don't know," she rasped, "I can't sense him… I can't sense anything at all from him other then his life force... it almost as if…" suddenly a pained look came to her eyes, "Oh by the force!" she said, "He's weakening… I can feel the Darkside overshadowing him," she whimpered as a child whose parent had just been hurt, "It means to claim him Eli," she whispered, "He's going to fall!"

"I think that DEMP gun hit you to hard," said Eli, laughing despite the pain in his chest, "Echuu is one of the most powerful Jedi I've ever known, he is fiercely loyal to the…" Naat shook her head angrily and tried to sit up, "Eli don't you understand?! Echuu is facing something that has tried Jedi for centuries! The call of the Darkside is not something that can be easily avoided," her eyes began to close as her body forced her to begin to heal, "He's going to fail… I can sense it," he eyes began to close, "Echuu Shen-Jon shall not leave Krant as a Jedi,"

Krant: Rooftop 

Spinning around Echuu nearly slipped in the rain as he brought his blade to bear against Sev'rance's attack. With both of her Lightsabers the woman had fought without worry – now she was defending herself and attacking with one blade, with a ferocity that far outstripped her ability with two blades. Echuu had more then met his match… he had met his end.

What really filled him with fear was the knowledge that he had called upon the force for attack. "A Jedi uses his power for defense – never attack," a proverb that all younglings have bled into them, and yet Echuu had forgotten that so easily… what was it about Sev'Rance that gave her the ability to so easily touch every one of his raw nerves?

"Why won't you just die?!" bellowed Echuu as he blocked yet another of her strikes and pulled away. The two blade masters circled each other like wolves – one of them wounded and tired, the other fueled by an unknown strength that outlasted even the force. "I can sense anger in you Echuu," said Sev'Rance, "That's not very 'Jedi' like," suddenly the anger that he had felt was amplified and rushing to his head, "I can feel it call to you, beckon you to use it," she ran at him and barely missed his strike as he blocked her attack and spun to deliver a killing move to her spine.

"_Why didn't' I sense that?"_ she thought worriedly, putting her hand against the secret at her neck the woman glowered, "I should never have used this accursed thing," she thought as she parried the Jedi Master as a sudden rush of energy flowed through him.

Without warning the haze over his mind lifted just as Sev'rance's fear overcame her confidence. Echuu began to realize that something was amplifying her power – and lessening it whenever she lost confidence. Spinning around Echuu's attack stopped mid slice as he caught sight of something dangling in Sev'rance's hand. He stepped back and dropped his blade as she lifted it high and a sudden piercing fire of fear burned into his mind.

"Do you see THIS Echuu?!" she bellowed, suddenly her muscles began to expand and her armor grew thicker to compensate for her growing bulk, "The Vor'Na'Tu," whispered Echuu as he saw it dangle in her hand… for some strange reason he no longer felt fear… but a growing desire for something, "The greatest creation of Sith Alchemy ever! A weapon of the Jedi that was twisted during the first days of our order!" Sev'Rance could feel her lust for power and anger sharpen her powers and her body as they were enhanced by the relic, "Do you really think that my masters wanted your puny weapon?! No Echuu, this weapon was hid here ages ago by the Sith ancients – and we have come to claim it for the Sith once again," she lifted the relic high and twined it so that it fit over her ears like a crown. Her Chiss eyes burned like living fire as the Vor'Na'Tu's glowing blue gem sat between them, "And now I use this power to bend you to our will!" she shouted.

Echuu could feel the lust for the Vor'Na'Tu growing. He had heard of this weapon in ancient tales… the Vor'Na'Tu was a power amplifier and had been used by the ancient Sith Lords to bend Jedi to they're will, they had found that the relic had the opposite effect on Jedi Knights and masters and those without the strongest will would be drawn by its dark whispers and its promise of power. Drawn so strongly that, once they saw it, they would kill any to claim it.

Suddenly the crystal began to twitch… Sev'rance's connection with it was severed and her power began to fade, looking all over her rapidly shrinking body the woman tried to draw more power to her but instead it was being pulled into the crystal. Looking up Sev'Rances fear sharpened as she saw the crystals reflection in Echuu's eyes… the crystal was calling out to the power that the Jedi master possessed and he was answering.

Calling her blade to her hand Sev'Rance was surprised as she nearly fell out of her boots, they had grown bigger – as had her torso body armor. Her breast guard simply fell off and she looked in shock at her tiny breast and thinning arms. Suddenly she realized what was happening, judging from the sudden adolescence of her breasts, her skin her entire body. The crystal was not only draining her power it was draining her life as it fed Echuu's lust.

Leaning forward the blue woman shoved the crystal off of her head and shook herself, with a flash the crystal faded out and Sev'Rance looked at her new form. Gone was the tall well-curved leader of the Confederacy droid army – in its place was a longhaired doe-eyed child of fourteen. Her barely expanded chest made her age obvious, as did the length of her hair. Chiss women did not grow very much on top until they were older. In short Sev'Rance had lost nearly ten years of her life.

Calling out to the darkness Sev'Rance spun the blade and marveled at the energy level of her new body, it felt strong and quick, without the armor - which was now far to large – she felt a lightness and speed that she hadn't felt for years. Her clothing contained nothing more then a few scanty pieces of cloth covering her top and her waste down to her knee's. Ignoring the smaller-factors of her height Sev'Rance lunged at Echuu – her strength was less but her Dark powers and knowledge of the force remained – the adrenaline and the hormones of this new form enhanced both of those skills.

Her youth gave her an unlimited store of speed and energy. Something Echuu wasn't all that sure he could face as she sprang from place to place and brought her blade to bear on him no matter where he stepped. As he fought her Echuu was shocked at the memories that were flowing through his mind. His lust for the Vor'Na'Tu that now sat on the ground six feet away in the rain had blinded him to the truth of what had happened at the battle of Geonosis. He now remembered that he had seen the gem on Sev'Rances neck when she had fought him with Stam's Lightsaber… he had wanted it so badly that he had lied to the council and his friends in an attempt to gain it for himself.

That was why the Jedi had never tried to find the weapon. No force user could resist its call. Now Echuu was battling for his life against a foe he had never needed to fight. She had used his anger and his hatred of her to cover the truth even from him. Only now did he realize just what she was capable of… and he no longer saw how he was going to leave here.

Spinning around Sev'Rance crowed at the adrenaline and power that was flowing through her young body, she was pulling moves and attacking the Jedi master faster then she had ever fought anyone before. The power of youth and the power of the Darkside were hers to command – suddenly she heard the dark whisper. The Vor'Na'Tu was calling to her again. Dooku had trained her to resist the weapons charm but this was different_. "The crystal is for Sidious…"_ she thought to herself, _"But what do I need those fools for? The Empress! That is who I shall become, they will crawl before me just as Echuu and the Jedi shall,"_ reaching out to the weapon she called it to her hand. Gripping the relic she began to drain energy from the force and sent it flowing through the focusing crystal. Spinning around she used it to send ball of orange energy straight at Echuu, slamming him into the wall and sending his Lightsaber spiraling into the darkness.

"Power!" she chirped in her new voice, "This weapon is pure power!" she grinned crazily at Echuu as the energy from the Vor'Na'Tu burned through him and levitated her into the air, "You can see your end now can't you Echuu?! I shall have the power my foolish master intended to waste on some Sith Lord! I will have your life force!" She used the force to bring her armor to her. With a rush of energy she returned her body to its proper age and returned her armor to its natural place, "I shall rule all you fool!"

Echuu screamed against the pain… but deep in his mind, the anger and hatred of the woman turned child turned woman began to focus itself again. The need to avenge Stam – a poison that Sev'Rance had placed inside his mind with the power of the Vor'Na'Tu began to surface again. Suddenly Echuu no longer cared for the war… he wanted the Vor'Na'Tu more then anything, he wanted it to avenge Stam! He wanted it to avenge Naat… and he would have it.

Reaching out with the force Echuu yanked the crystal out of the woman's hand, Sev'Rance screamed as it sliced itself through her palm. The power she controlled vanished and she fell to the ground and began screaming in agony over the hole that had been torn through her hand. Echuu held the crystal in his hand, he felt his power grow – his senses strengthen at the smell of the blood of the Chiss woman and the rain that covered him and the necklace in his hand.

Putting it around his neck he looked at the writhing from of the woman, _"She is not worthy of the power that was granted her,"_ Whispered the crystal, "No," said Echuu, his anger growing with each passing second, _"But her life force could grant you much, take it from her,"_ "Yes," said Echuu.

Suddenly Sev'Rance felt herself being lifted into the air. With a flash her arms shrank to her side and her legs drew themselves up until they were tiny. Without warning her hair fell out and her clothing and armor fell to the ground. In the place of the once great warrior hung a screaming infant with a bleeding hand.

"Wha ha you don?" asked the now toothless and tiny child, "You are not worthy of your power," said Echuu, his eyes burning with the power of the crystal and his voice deep and demonic, "We have given you some back, and now we take it all away,"

Suddenly Sev'rance's form began to grow "Stop!" she shouted as teeth began to grow in her mouth and hair began to grow on her head, within seconds the struggling infant began to grow into a six year old, "Sthop thith!" she shouted in a tiny voice – affected by a lisp, "Whereth your honor?!" she screamed, "Where was yours when you killed our Padawan?!" bellowed Echuu as he drained more of her life. With in seconds Sev'Rance passed into the budding years of adolescence, her hair and body growing larger as she aged, "Please stop!" she wailed, crying now as emotions and hormones coursed through aging body. "Tears?" asked Echuu, "We grow strong from your fear! It feeds us!"

Krant: Transmission room 

Naat was lying in the middle of the floor; she was sweating profusely and screaming incomprehensible words as she writhed about on the floor. Suddenly the tall form of Rahn could be seen in the door – or at least it would have been tall if he wasn't on the floor crawling, both of his ears were bleeding and he seemed to be half-crazed with pain as he crawled towards Eli, "What is happening?" he asked weakly as he collapsed to the floor, "Pain!" he shouted as he grabbed his temple, "Make it stop!" he looked at Eli pleadingly, "Stop the pain! Someone is tearing a hole in the force!" falling to the floor he began screaming even louder, "Make it stop!"

Krant: Rooftop 

Minutes latter Sev'Rance began to shrink again, her aging form progressing so far that she was positively crone-like, she no longer had the will to fight and was simply lying there crying. Echuu could feel the pain of two others below him, the pain made him stronger and he cared nothing for who the pain was coming from, "Naat" said a voice, Echuu shook the voice out of his head – it was the voice of someone who would let those he loved die… his own voice… without warning the gems glow began to fade.

Looking at Sev'Rance Echuu let go of the gem and allowed it to sit about his neck, calling his Lightsaber out of the darkness Echuu ignited it, "And now… crone," he said, "We will kill you," a gurgle of fear escaped Sev'Rance Tann's lips as Echuu spun around and brought the blade down through her neck and let the bag of skin drop to the floor.

"Echuu?" called a voice, spinning around Echuu grabbed the crystal – thinking that another fool dared to challenge him Echuu was shocked when who should stand before him but a glowing form that looked much like a boy he once knew, "Stam?" he asked softly, his blade fell from his hand as did the crystal when he lurched towards his Padawan, "Our brother… our Padawan… you were like our son… we've given you peace… you can rest now," he glowered, "We go to kill more who would cause pain to those we love,"

"Master… what have you done?" asked Stam, "You have called me from the gray twilight," he pointed at Sev'rance's twisted form, "You have torn a hole in the force… you have robbed someone of they're very essence and being," Echuu shook his head, "We have-" Stam held up his hand, "We? Master We? There is no we, there's no our – there is only Echuu Shen-Jon… the man who raised and trained me," he smiled sadly, "There is only my Master," Suddenly the crystals glow vanished, the anger that had guided Echuu faded… the hatred and pain that had grown in his heart faded… all that was left was a tired old man consumed by his own grief.

Echuu fell to his knees, "Stam… what have I done?" tears sprang into his eyes, "The Darkside called me and I answered," looking up Echuu tried to find Stam… he wanted to beg him for forgiveness – to plead with him to forgive what he had done to the force… what he had done to Stam. Echuu had forced Stam back into consciousness after the boy had become one with the force, "By the force Stam… forgive me… I'm not the man I was," tears came freely as he tried to find Stam, "Stam? Please Stam?" looking left and right Echuu reached out to the force in hope of finding Stam… but no answer came… no feel of the force came… nothing came.

"No," said Echuu as he tried to bring the force into his body, to comfort him as he had when he was a child, "NO!" Echuu wailed as a mortal does when his heart breaks after losing someone that has been with him as long as he could remember. For in his heart he knew the truth, he had torn and beaten the force… and it had left him.

Krat: Orbit: Observation Deck onboard Echuu's Venator-class Star Destroyer the Jedi's Resolve

Naat sighed as she cradled her broken arm; her once long hair had been trimmed incredibly short to aid in the healing of her burned neck and shoulders. A single tear slid down her face as she looked out of the observation decks window at the planet bellow.

"All went as planned," Rahn told Yoda and the gathered Council members on the holo-projector, "The Confederacy force has been beaten back and Sev'Rance Tann has been killed. The Decimator has been destroyed and Krant reclaimed,"

"What of Master Echuu?" asked Mace, worry could be seen on the Korun Jedi Masters face – something few ever saw.

"He was killed master," said Naat before Rahn could speak, "A group of battle droids came upon him when he was weakened by the attack from Sev'Rance Tann and killed him,"

"A dark wound," said Yoda, "Sensed from Krant it was… someone, a hole in the force they tore… such things do not heal easily," he shook his head, "Such things, created easily they are not, what of the hole?"

"It was created by a Sith Relic," said Rahn, "Who or what made it we do not know… according to the archive many are still missing so…" he shrugged, "What are your orders my masters?"

"To Coruscant you return now," said Yoda, "Debrief you we must, much more to this tale I sense but speak of it we shall not until return you do," he bowed his head, "May the force be with you," with that the holo-projector winked out.

"If you'll pardon me sir," Eli said to Rahn, "Why did we not give your masters the true report?" Rahn sighed and bowed his head, "Because somewhere down there Echuu faced the darkness inside himself. I do not think he lost… but I do not think he won either," Rahn nodded at Naat, "We agree that the wound created by Echuu could only have sealed itself so quickly if Echuu did it himself… and the only way to do that…"

"Is to close oneself off from the force," said Naat softly, "Wherever my master is now I know this to be true; I said he would not leave this planet a Jedi… and he will not. Master Echuu has exiled himself here," she bowed her head, "We can only pray that he finds the answer he needs,"

Rahn nodded sadly as he left the room and went to the bridge to begin preparations for the jump to hyperspace. Eli came up behind Naat and put his arms around her, his armor had been left in the shuttle that they'd come on board in, he was wearing little more then a gray shirt and a pair of loose pants, "Will he survive?" he asked her, "He was a great man… whatever claimed him must have been truly powerful… will he ever return to the Republic?"

Naat said nothing, for over two minutes she simply stood there, finally she sighed and spoke, "Eli… my love?" she asked, "Yes Naat?" he said softly, "Just hold me," she said as tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. Turning around Naat buried her face in his chest, "Just hold me,"

In all of his life Eli, Clone 1071E, had never found an order so easy to follow.

To Be Concluded… 


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue**

Across the stars… Much is changing. Naat Reath has become aware of an emotion she had never before felt. Eli becomes more human and breaks more of his programming as every day passes. Rahn has recruited Naat and Eli into the Jedi Shadows. The two Jedi's and they're Clone friend have been officially whipped from all Republic records and have become members of the top espionage group in the Republic.

On the planet Coruscant… Jedi Master Mace Windu and Yoda listen to the holocron entry that was made by Windu himself and is to be put in the public archives of the Jedi library.

_"__For the rest of my days. I will wonder what happened on Krant. I will wonder just how far the Darkside had invaded Echuu Shen-Jon's being before he vanished forever. When I spoke to young Naat about her master... she masked her feelings. Was she concealing something from me about his fate? I will never know," _

_"But for the record, Echuu Shen-Jon lived the life of an honorable Jedi and gave of himself selflessly to save his Padawans, to defend the Jedi Council and the Republic. In the final reckoning he will be remembered with respect… and counted as a hero of the Clone Wars,"_

**The End**


End file.
